Alex Rider: Mission Jedi
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Alex RiderStar Wars crossover. MI6 gives Alex a new mission: to go with the Jedi to stop the blockade of Naboo. Friends and enemies old and new make appearances as Alex takes his spying and Jedi abilities to a galaxy wide level.
1. First Blood

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: This story occurs right after the book Stormbreaker and during The Phantom Menace. It includes spoilers for both of these.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: First Blood**

Alex Rider, fourteen-year-old spy to M16, walked casually down the street to a perfectly normal-looking building: Royal & General Bank. What was inside, however, was far from an average, boring business. The building was the headquarters for M16.

As Alex headed toward the spy agency, he looked up at the red brick walls and plain square windows, pondering the sudden changes M16 had brought to his life. It was hard to believe that just over a month ago he had been a typical teenager going to a normal school in England. That was before his uncle's mysterious death. Then he had been jerked into reality. His uncle had not been a banker, as Alex had thought. Ian Rider had been a secret agent for M16, on a mission to uproot the truth behind Sayle Enterprises' seemingly generous donation of Stormbreaker computers to schools across England. His enemies had found out and killed Alex's uncle.

M16 recruited Alex – against his will – to finish his uncle's mission. With the help of some spy gadgets Alex managed to uncover Sayle's secret plot to kill the schoolchildren with a virus implanted into the Stormbreaker computers.

After his mission, Alex was returned to school as if nothing had happened. That had been a week ago. Now Alex found himself in front of the brick building once more.

Alex sighed. To tell the truth, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a spy. Sure, he wanted to go on another mission and to be on an adventure. But actually dealing with M16 was something he wasn't looking forward to. Last time M16 had blackmailed him into working for them!

Alex looked at the door to the building again. There were two security guards in black standing at attention. He hesitated a moment longer. In that moment he felt something – a need to turn around and look behind him. Alex glanced back, his brown eyes scanning the street to see if anyone was following him. However, no one seemed out of place in the crowds surging by. Alex peered closely and saw, on the other side of the street, two burly men dragging another figure into an alley tucked between two tall buildings.

Alex instantly made his decision. A secret agent worked for his or her country. Surely helping a citizen who was being mobbed would fall under this rule.

He slipped through the throng to the other side. Now he paused, peering into the dark alley. The sounds of a scuffle could be heard.

Taking a deep breath, Alex strode down the alley. He could make out the two men in the very back, holding their prisoner against an overflowing dumpster as they punched the lights out of him.

"Hey!" Alex called, his voice echoing off the walls, "Leave him alone!"

One man stepped forward. His face shone ghastly pale in a stream of light that filtered down into the alley. He wore a black toque to conceal his scalp and his face was marred by a deep gash. His lips curled into a sneer as he looked Alex over. "What'cha gonna do about it, punk?"

Alex stared back defiantly. "This." And, without a warning, he lashed out with a vicious kick to the man's stomach. The thug crumbled back, gasping for breath. He nearly stumbled into his partner as the second man approached.

"This ain't no place for kids," the man rumbled. He was shorter and wider than the first man was. There was a click and Alex knew the gangster had cocked a gun.

Swiftly, Alex dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the first bullet. He stayed low and kicked again. His foot connected with the thug's shoulder. With a cry, the man dropped his weapon.

Alex reached down for the gun, hoping the gangsters would leave if they saw he was armed. However, his fingers only skimmed the smooth surface of the weapon as the first man kicked his legs out from under him.

Alex yelled as he fell to the dirty ground. His head banged against the ground and he winced against the pain in his temple. The thug grasped his feet and began to pull. He dragged Alex across the ground toward the dumpster.

As Alex scrabbled for a hold, he noticed the man he'd tried to save escaping down the alley. _So this is how justice is served,_ he thought grimly. Alex jerked his right leg, freeing it from the gangster's grip. His leg hit the ground. Alex hauled himself to a standing position, balanced on one foot. The thug was too shocked to react in time.

WHAM! Alex's fist slammed into the side of the man's face. The thug fell to the ground, unconscious. Breathing hard, Alex turned around and stared straight down the barrel of a gun.

The second thug grinned with rotten teeth. "Say goodbye."

Alex dodged to the side and kicked blindly. The ruffian grunted in pain and Alex knew he'd hit his mark. Taking the earned moment to look around quickly, Alex clambered up the side of the dumpster and crouched on the rim, peering down at the now-recovered thug.

_I need to get the gun away from him. As long as he has it, he's dangerous._ Alex ducked low as the man stared wildly around through the darkness. Counting silently to ten in his head, Alex waited as the man drew near to his hiding place.

Then, Alex flung himself over the edge of the dumpster with an angry yell. He dropped directly on the thug, both feet hitting the man hard in the chest. The gun flew up into Alex's hand.

BANG!

The man fell to the floor, blood leaking out from his shirt. Alex stood over him, staring down at the weapon in his hand. He must have accidentally hit the trigger when he'd dropped. The thing was, Alex couldn't remember taking the gun from the man.

Alex got over his momentary shock and tossed the gun into the dumpster, disgusted with himself for shooting. The weapon hit the garbage with a _whump_.

Alex walked out of the alley slowly, unable to believe his own actions. When he'd agreed to work for M16, he'd never considered that he might have to actually kill someone. He knew he'd have to face and fight evil, but the truth that he might have to cause someone's death had never really hit him until now.

Up in an office in the M16 building, the head of the agency, Alan Blunt, watched the security screens depicting views of inside and around headquarters. He was a tall, thin man with balding hair and a straight, neat mustache. He wore a plain gray suit that seemed to summarize his dull, gray life.

Blunt folded his hands together beneath his chin as he observed Alex stepping out of the alley across the street. Alex's eyes were downcast as he made his way toward headquarters.

A dark-haired woman seated beside Blunt was watching Alex as well. She was Mrs. Jones, the head of Special Operations. She wore a mud-brown suit and sucked on a peppermint. Her eyes were watchful, much like a concerned mother's, while Blunt's gray gaze was disapproving.

"You know what he did in there," Mrs. Jones stated simply.

Blunt didn't nod nor show any sign he had heard her. "He is not a fully trained spy. He doesn't know the responsibilities that come with our line of work." Blunt swiveled his chair around so that he was facing his wooden desk. He picked up a beige folder. "That is why we are sending him on this next mission."

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "I trust your judgment, Alan, but I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Blunt laid a hand over the folder. "It will be good training. Alex Rider will learn what it is like to work alongside professionals."

At that moment, the intercom on Blunt's desk beeped. The cool male voice of his secretary announced, "Alex Rider is here to see you, sir."

Blunt pressed the response button. "Send him in." As always, the head of M16's voice was emotionless.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This chapter didn't have any Star Wars in it. It's coming soon!


	2. Mission Briefing

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Mission Briefing**

Alex rode up the elevator to floor sixteen of M16 headquarters. He was solemnly silent, still unable to get over the fact that he had killed – mistakenly or not, the truth still echoed in his head. _I killed him. I killed him._

Finally, the elevator doors slid open. Alex walked down the corridor to door 1605. He tried the doorknob. The wooden door swung open easily. Alex stepped inside Alan Blunt's office.

The room looked so ordinary, it was hard to believe this was the office of the man in charge of M16. The room was large, impersonal and square with plain white walls and a wide window out onto the street, floors below. Yet Alex knew that with the push of the button the window transformed into a wall of security cameras observing the surrounding area.

"Sit down, Alex." Mrs. Jones had spoken. She and Blunt sat behind the wooden desk, the only furnishing in the room. Alex sat in the chair stationed in front of them.

For a moment, no one spoke. Blunt was checking over a file on his desk and Mrs. Jones was sucking on a peppermint. Alex felt uncomfortably nervous; he knotted his fingers together in his lap.

Blunt eventually closed the folder and slid it aside. "Alex," he began, his tone suddenly sharp. "What, exactly, were you trying to accomplish in that alley?"

Alex felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Of course. They know all about it._ "I was just trying to help, sir."

Blunt snorted. "Help! It would have helped if you contacted us or the police, not running into the situation! Now we have to cover it up!"

Alex nodded tiredly. His temple was now throbbing and he could think of nothing better to do than go home. _There's no reason for me to be here. Blunt's just going to go over and over my mistake..._

Mrs. Jones must have seen Alex's disinterest in talking about the situation, for she quickly intervened, popping another peppermint into her mouth, "Anyway, we need to talk to you, Alex. We need you again." She glanced meaningfully over at Blunt.

Blunt nodded, his face blank once more. "Alex, when we brought you to M16, we didn't tell you everything about your uncle."

"Huh," was the most creative thing Alex could think of saying.

Blunt pushed the folder toward Alex. "We usually accept spies when they are in their late teens. We send them through training at our training center."

Alex nodded; he remembered too well his harsh two weeks spent at the training center learning survival.

"After training, some agents choose to get 'extended training'," Blunt continued.

"The training is more like field work," interjected Mrs. Jones. "Real missions with an organization called the Jedi."

Alex blinked. "Jedi?"

Mrs. Jones explained, "The Jedi aren't quite secret agents like us. They defend justice in the galaxy. A M16 trainee would be sent to join a team of Jedi on a mission to learn what it's like."

Alex nodded slowly. "Let me guess...Ian had extended training with the Jedi?"

Blunt nodded. "Your uncle got very attached to Jedi life. In the end, he decided to stay and be trained formally as a Jedi. Although he worked for us, he often was off on distant planets helping-"

"Wait a minute," Alex interrupted, earning a stern glance from Blunt, "Ian was _on distant planets_?"

Blunt nodded as if this were something completely normal. "The Jedi work all over the galaxy."

_He's nuts,_ Alex thought. "That's impossible!"

Mrs. Jones smiled sympathetically. "It would come as a shock to you, not knowing about the galaxy outside. It's been kept secret, along with the Jedi's existence, from everyday people."

Alex nodded, slowly absorbing this. "Go on then."

Blunt cleared his throat. "Your uncle was often off on distant planets helping the Jedi. Now, since you are a M16 trainee, we've decided that it would be a good idea for you to join the Jedi on a mission as well. Especially since they are dealing with the Trade Federation, who has had contact with Sayle Enterprises over the past few years. Your knowledge about their operations could be useful."

"I thought the galaxy was kept secret."

"It was, but alas Herod Sayle was an intelligent man. He found out."

Alex nodded, sighing. "Okay. I'll go on this mission."

As neither Mrs. Jones nor Blunt replied, Alex assumed he was dismissed. He stood up.

"This file includes information on the Jedi and your mission," Mrs. Jones added, indicating the folder. "You should read it."

Blunt nodded coolly. "The Jedi team will be arriving tomorrow at ten AM to pick you up."

Alex tucked the folder under his arm and headed for the door. He was halfway across the room when he remembered something important. "Will I get any gadgets?"

"Smithers will have them ready tomorrow," Blunt replied dismissively.

Alex nodded. "Alright."

He walked out of the building, still in a confused state about his mission.

Meanwhile, on the planet Coruscant, two Jedi were having a conversation.

"Master? Are you sure that this boy is the Chosen One?"

The older Jedi turned to stare out the window. "We'll find out when we meet him, Padawan."

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------


	3. Gadgets and a Gift

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Gadgets and a Gift**

The next day Alex stood in front of the Royal & General Bank once again, this time with a heavy backpack slung over his shoulder. Jack Starbright, his uncle's housekeeper, had packed him a week's worth of clothes and supplies. Alex wore a simple sweater and a pair of jeans, not having seen anything in the file that instructed him on his wardrobe.

As Alex was waved inside by the security guards, his head swam with information about the Jedi. He knew about all twelve Jedi on the Council, the leaders of the Jedi Order. _The intergalactic weirdos._ Alex knew a shortened version of the Jedi Order's history, he knew their code of ethics, and a few key important facts such as how a Jedi team consists of a Master (a full Jedi) and their Padawan (apprentice). He knew what the Force was, and according to the file, Alex himself was Force-sensitive. Alex even knew what a lightsaber was and how to construct it. _The futuristic version of swords. I can't wait to see one in action!_

As well as learning about the Jedi, Alex had briefed himself on his mission: the Trade Federation was blockading the peaceful planet of Naboo and he and the Jedi were to negotiate the end of the blockade. Although they were to be sent in peace, M16 warned Alex that the Trade Federation might be much like Sayle Enterprises: a big company drowning in deadly secrets.

Alex stepped into the main lobby of M16 and was instantly ensconced in the hug of a big man.

"Alex, my boy! Great to see you again!" Smithers exclaimed. He crushed the boy tighter in his embrace. Alex grunted, struggling to breathe.

Finally, Smithers released Alex. "I had a load of fun designing your new gadgets! Mostly I just get adults, but a teenager! So many interesting options!"

Smithers grinned. "Come on up to my office, Alex, and I'll show you what I've made."

Alex followed Smithers into the elevator up to floor eleven. They got off and headed down the hall to a plain door just like all the others. Smithers gestured Alex inside.

Alex looked around the room in amazement. Gadgets and gizmos covered nearly every available space. Smithers brushed clean a space on his desk and set down the first item.

Alex peered uncertainly at it. The object was a small silver cylinder with a hole-covered top like a microphone. "Smithers, what is this?"

Smithers smiled broadly. "This is a comlink. Common as cell phones where you're going. Plus, it'll beep whenever there's a bug around as well as when someone's calling." Smithers pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Instantly the comlink started to vibrate and buzz in his wide hand.

"Call," Smithers explained. He shut off his cell phone and pressed the intercom button on his desk. The comlink rang with a slightly higher-pitched tone. "Bug. Got it?"

Alex nodded and slipped the comlink into his pocket. Smithers opened a container and took out the item inside. "This is an aquabreather. It'll help you breathe underwater."

Smithers picked up a different item and handed it to Alex. Alex examined the black ballpoint pen. "What's this one do?"

Smithers tapped the pen. "This pen is loaded with a stun dart. You just twist the shaft and it'll shoot. It's got a range of up to twenty feet. Now, with the other end," Smithers pressed down on the clicker. A beam of light appeared, illuminating the desk. "You've got a flashlight."

Smithers took the last item out from under his desk. It was a can of Coke. Alex picked it up and was surprised to find it was extremely light. "Be careful with that," Smithers warned, "You open the can and run because it's a timed bomb to go off in ten."

"Speaking of ten," Mrs. Jones's voice said from the doorway, "It is ten o'clock."

Alex pocketed his pen and the Coke can. "I'm ready to go," he announced quickly, hoping Mrs. Jones wasn't annoyed with him.

On the contrary, the head of Special Operations was smiling, although it seemed a bit forced. "The Jedi are waiting in the lobby," she explained as Alex followed her out of the office. "Before you go, I have something that I think your uncle would want you to have." Mrs. Jones pulled a small box from her jacket pocket.

"Erm...thanks," Alex mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He pocketed the gift as well, planning to open it on the trip to Naboo.

He and Mrs. Jones stepped into the elevator in silence. She pressed a button and the doors slid shut. The elevator moved down slowly. Alex stared at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open and give him his first glimpse of the Jedi warriors who would be accompanying him.

Finally, the elevator dinged and opened onto the lobby. Alex strode out, glancing around the bland room. He immediately spotted Blunt standing with two other men. The head of M16 looked even more colorless next to the slightly odd Jedi. They were both garbed in long brown cloaks. The older and taller one had long hair and was speaking with Blunt in an undertone. The younger Jedi looked to be about twenty-five and had short, spiky hair with a ponytail in the back. He also had a long braid. The way he gazed cautiously about the lobby reminded Alex of a security guard.

Blunt and the longhaired Jedi whom Alex assumed to be the Master stopped their conversation as Alex and Mrs. Jones approached. "This is Alex Rider," Blunt introduced, gesturing to the boy. The Jedi Master smiled. His blue eyes were wise and kind. Holding out his hand for Alex to shake, he supplied, "I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Alex smiled, "Hi."

Blunt turned to Alex. "You are to be under the mentorship of these two Jedi for your mission. They will teach you about the Force and various things that will help you to be a spy. I expect you to be on your best behavior and to obey them."

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes inwardly. _He sounds like my father or something!_

Blunt stepped back, finished with his speech. Mrs. Jones popped a peppermint into her mouth and sucked furiously. "Be careful, Alex," she finally said.

Alex gave the M16 officers a mock salute before turning and following the Jedi back into the elevator.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------


	4. May the Force be with You

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: May the Force be with You**

The silence reigned as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Alex took the elevator up. Alex wasn't quite sure how to behave around the Jedi; he'd read that they had a strict code of discipline and he wondered if they'd be like Alan Blunt.

"Where are we going?" Alex finally dared to ask.

Qui-Gon responded, "To the ship. It's parked on the roof."

Alex could help but wonder, "Wouldn't someone see it?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "It is concealed, of course."

Alex didn't know how this was possible, and seeing that the Jedi Master didn't seem to mind his questions, Alex continued. "How?"  
"A cloaking device. It hides the presence of the ship so no one can see it."

"Then how do we find it?"  
Glancing sideways, Alex noticed that he'd finally gotten a smile out of the more aloof Jedi Padawan.

"We have pilots in the ship," Obi-Wan explained, trying but failing to hide his amusement. "They'll lower the cloak for us."

"Okay." At that moment, the doors opened and the trio stepped outside. Alex looked around. For a moment, it appeared as if the roof was empty of any ship. Then, a glint of silver caught the sun as a small space ship appeared out of nowhere.

Alex followed behind the Jedi as they strode up a ramp into the ship. Alex gaped at the ship's interior. They were in a cockpit, surrounded by blinking and flashing buttons. Two pilots sat in the front chairs. Now that he thought about it, the ship looked a lot like an airplane.

The Jedi were taking their seats behind the pilots, and Alex did the same. As the pilots ran their pre-flight check, Obi-Wan leaned over and quietly explained to Alex, "After we're in hyperspace we can go in the back and start your Force-training."

Alex nodded; he didn't know what hyperspace was but decided to wait to ask about it, as the ship was already lifting off.

Alex gripped the arms of his chair nervously as the ship drifted away from Royal & General Bank.

"Cloak up," one of the pilots stated.

"Check," the other replied, flicking a switch. _I wonder how they know which is which._

The ship gathered speed as it headed straight up in the sky. The clouds whipped by at lightning speed and Alex gritted his teeth. Faster, faster…the ship shot through the air. And then, very suddenly, they were out of the atmosphere and flying through space. The ship slowed down to a bearable speed and Alex relaxed, sighing with relief.

"Prepare to enter hyperspace," a pilot commanded, typing in some coordinates. He pulled a level and suddenly the stars outside were blurring together. Alex watched in shock as the ship entered a white void.

"This is hyperspace," Obi-Wan explained.

Alex noted, "Not much to see."

"Padawan."

Obi-Wan turned to address Qui-Gon. "Yes, Master?"

"I want you to give Alex his first lesson. It will be a good challenge for you."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan unhooked his seatbelt and stood up. "This way, Alex."

Alex tested the ship's floor nervously. Seeing that it was stable, he set off after the Jedi Padawan.

The back room was relatively small, with two bunk beds pushed against either wall. A hammock was slung between them. Alex presumed it was for him. He stashed his backpack under the hammock.

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor. Alex sat down across from him. For a moment the Jedi Padawan was silent, thinking. Then he asked, "Have you ever felt the Force, Alex?"

"The Force binds-" Alex began, but Obi-Wan held up a hand.

"I know what the Force is. Anyone can know. But can you _sense_ it?"

Alex blinked. "I don't know."

"Then let's review. The Force is always present. Sometimes we can command the Force to do things for us. More often than not it is the Force that controls us and speaks to us."

Alex closed his eyes, deep in thought. _Come on, Alex, think! Use your spy powers of deduction!_

"I'm good at figuring things out?" Alex suggested blankly.

Obi-Wan frowned. "That's more of a skill you have, I think. Try to think of a time when you might have used the Force, or the Force used you."

Alex thought back to yesterday when M16 had briefed him on his new mission. Then he remembered the gun, how it had suddenly appeared in his hand.

Grimacing with the memory, Alex said, "How about this?"

Alex retold the incident in the alley, from when he had been heading to M16 headquarters up to when he'd killed the thug. Obi-Wan listened attentively, waiting until the end to speak.

"When did you use the Force?"

"When I got the gun. I don't remember taking it from the man, it just – appeared. And before I attacked, I had been thinking about how I needed to get the gun."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. But you used the Force before that."

"How?"

"Why did you go in the alley?"

Then Alex remembered. "I had this weird feeling, like a warning, telling me to look behind me. Then I saw the thugs."

Obi-Wan nodded, satisfied. "It appears the Force wanted you to go in the alley."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Now, it's time for you to learn how to meditate. Meditation is an important part of Jedi life. It reinforces our connection with the Force."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. His muscles relaxed. Alex waited a moment, but the Padawan gave no further instructions. _I'm supposed to meditate,_ Alex realized. _But how?_

With a sigh, he imitated Obi-Wan posture and closed his eyes. Darkness flooded his senses. _Now what? Hello, Force, I'm over here?_

Alex was quickly getting bored. His mind was wandering. _This definitely isn't meditation._ Finally, Alex decided to focus on one thing. He opened his eyes, removed one shoe, and stared at it. He was memorizing the grooves and all the specks of dirt along the side when, abruptly, a deep feeling of calm washed over him. He felt so relaxed, it was like sleeping, but he was wide awake. And the shoe...he could _sense_ the shoe! He could sense the Force flowing through the shoe; he could even sense the distant presence of the beings who had created his shoe.

Now Alex closed his eyes. He could still feel the shoe's presence, but now, without all his focus on the shoe, he could sense other things. He could feel the Force filling the air around him, moving through the bunk beds, the hammock, and even Obi-Wan. Alex could sense the powerful gathering of the Force around the Jedi Padawan.

Eventually Alex opened his eyes again, releasing the Force. His elite sense of everything faded away.

"Good. Very good," Obi-Wan praised. Alex looked up, smiling slightly. "I sensed you were meditating – the Force grows stronger around you when you do. When you become more skilled at meditating, you'll be able to focus on different things; your mission, for example."

"That was cool," Alex murmured. "I could sense everything."

Obi-Wan stood up, smiling. "Where does the Force come from?"

"Everything," Alex blurted. He knew it made sense; the Force had been everywhere.

Obi-Wan's smile broadened. "Congratulations, Alex. You've passed your first lesson."

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: The meditation is my own interpretation of what the Force is like.


	5. Legacy of a Jedi

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: Sorry times a hundred for the delay!

----------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Legacy of a Jedi**

Later that evening, Alex found himself once again having a lesson in the Jedi arts. This time Obi-Wan was to teach him how to lift things with the Force.

"How do I do that?" Alex asked. It was a question he was getting used to asking.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Focus, like you did while meditating. Then you just have to command the Force and it will obey."

To demonstrate, Obi-Wan raised one hand. Suddenly Alex was floating up off the floor. He yelped in shock, finding nothing holding him up. _Wait a minute…_ Alex focused and sensed the Force around him, lifting him up.

The door opened and Qui-Gon stepped in. Distracted, Obi-Wan lost control of the Force. Alex tumbled to the ground.

"Oof!" Alex sat up, rubbing his head.

Obi-Wan looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Alex mumbled. He noticed his gadgets strewn about him and realized they must have fallen out when he fell. Alex scrambled around, picking up the Coke can, the comlink, the aquabreather and the pen. _Where's Ian's gift?_ Alex looked around, but he couldn't see the box. Now that he had remembered it, he wanted to open it.

"Alex." Alex looked up to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet away, holding the present. Alex stepped forward, but Obi-Wan held up a hand. "Call it to you with the Force."

"How?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, and Qui-Gon was watching in silence. Alex took a deep breath and tried not to get annoyed. He held out a hand and focused himself. Alex called out to the Force, imagining the box floating into his hand.

WHOOSH!

The box shot toward him, and Alex stumbled backward as he grabbed it. Sitting down on the nearest bed, Alex lifted the lid off.

A silvery object glinted inside. Alex felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _A gun? I don't want to handle another one of those._

"What is it?" Obi-Wan inquired curiously. For the Jedi's benefit, Alex lifted up the silver cylinder. Then he noticed that it did not have a trigger like a gun.

"A lightsaber! Where did you get that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Alex grinned, excitement flooding him. _Finally I can see one of these – and not just that, I own one!_ "Ian – my uncle – gave it to me."

Alex stood up. Recalling the information he'd read, he pointed the top away from him, instead pointing it down at the ground. He pressed the red button.

With a satisfying _hiss_, a brilliant emerald blade shot out toward the ground. Too awed to speak, Alex raised the weapon. The lightsaber hilt felt light and comfortable in his hand.

Obi-Wan glanced over at his Master, grinning. "I guess we will have to give him lightsaber training, Master."

By the next evening, Alex had nearly mastered moving things and himself with the Force and was already an amateur at dueling. After seeing Alex's skill with hand-to-hand fighting, the Jedi had decided that Alex needed no help in that area, and they focused on lightsaber dueling instead.

Fighting in the closed quarters of the room was difficult, especially because they had to be careful not to destroy anything. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon had removed the hammock, the bed sheets and pillows from the back room just in case.

Alex stood with his lightsaber held out in front of him, his feet apart and his body tense, ready for an attack. This was his third consecutive duel against Obi-Wan; Alex had spent the morning and afternoon training with the Jedi, and now his mentors were testing him.

Alex watched his opponent carefully. Currently their score was tied: Alex had won the first duel and lost the second. Before that, against Qui-Gon, he had been bested all three times. The Jedi had assured Alex he was a fine dueler, but he was just nowhere near the Jedi's skill level.

There was a buzz as Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber. That was the signal to begin. Alex charged forward, bringing his weapon up. The lightsabers clashed.

Alex withdrew and then went through a quick series of attacks. Obi-Wan blocked each blow easily, driving Alex back.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber forward in a jab. Alex swung down, forcing his opponent's weapon downward. However, Obi-Wan held steady. Alex put all his weight into his effort. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber back. Alex quickly regained his balance before he embedded his weapon in the floor.

Now he advanced on the Jedi Padawan, his weapon ready in front of him. Obi-Wan was up against the wall. _I've got him now!_ Alex thought confidently, slashing forward.

Obi-Wan summoned the Force and leaped up over Alex's head. Alex whirled around just in time to see his opponent disappear onto the top bunk.

Alex dived onto the lower bunk of the bed. He knew that if this were a real duel, he or Obi-Wan could cut through the bed. Since they needed the bedroom for all five passengers to sleep in, they wouldn't. Alex turned off his lightsaber and crouched low, waiting.

Obi-Wan hung down from his bunk, swinging his lightsaber toward Alex. Alex scrambled backward. He was trapped on the bed.

Alex ignited his weapon and stuck the blade out. Obi-Wan swung at him. Alex lowered his blade and Obi-Wan tried to attack again, this time just missing.

_I have to get back out,_ Alex thought. He dropped down on his stomach and rolled toward the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan waited until Alex fell to the floor to jab down at him. Alex swung up defensively, but he hadn't been quite prepared. The weapon flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Alex lay on the floor, staring up at the shaft of the blue lightsaber.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------


	6. First Test

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

Author's Note: This chapter follows pretty much the same plot line as The Phantom Menace, but things change in the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: First Test**

The next morning the ship arrived in the airspace around Naboo. Alex, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched from behind the pilots as the ship exited hyperspace. The stars outside slowed down until Alex could see the individual white dots.

However, the clear view was only momentary; soon a group of great ugly gray ships appeared. They were surrounding the green and blue planet below.

"Tell them we wish to board at once," Qui-Gon ordered, and one pilot pressed a rapid series of buttons.

An image of an alien wearing red robes and a tall headdress appeared on a screen. He had wrinkly green-gray skin and big red globs for eyes. Alex realized that he must be Nute Gunray, viceroy of the Trade Federation.

The pilot nodded to the viceroy. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic wish to board."

Nute cleared his throat. "Of course. Ah, as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal."

The screen flicked off. Qui-Gon indicated the largest of the blockading ships. "Land there."

The pilots guided the ship carefully through the swarm of ships. As the small ship neared the main ship, a hangar opened on the hull. The ship slipped in and settled on the ground.

As Alex and the Jedi prepared to leave the ship, Qui-Gon drew Alex aside. "Let us do the talking," he advised. "And wear this."

Qui-Gon handed Alex a brown cloak. Alex unfolded the cloak to find it was a little too large. The robes hung down over his frame and dragged on the ground. Shrugging, he pulled up the hood and followed the Jedi. _At least it'll conceal my identity._

As the Jedi descended the ship's ramp, Alex glimpsed a room filled with beige humanoid robots carrying weapons. _Battle droids. They've all got blasters._

Alex folded his arms over his chest, discreetly touching the lightsaber hooked onto his belt. The droids made him wary.

A silver protocol droid met the trio at the hangar door. "Hello," the droid said in a cool feminine voice, "I am TC-14, at your service. Follow me."

Alex shadowed Obi-Wan as TC-14 brought them down a corridor into a different room. It was as empty as Blunt's office, with only a huge window showing a view of the blockaded planet, and a table.

"Please sit," TC-14 said. "My master will be with you shortly."

As soon as the door slid shut behind the droid's retreating back, the Jedi removed their hoods. Alex threw back his hood and pulled out his comlink. He moved slowly around the room, checking for bugs. The comlink didn't make a sound.

"I have a bad feeling about this," commented Obi-Wan as he sat down.

"I don't sense anything," was Qui-Gon's reply.

"It's not about the mission, Master." Obi-Wan stared thoughtfully down at Naboo. "It's something elsewhere...elusive."

Qui-Gon sat down across from his Padawan. "Don't center yourself on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future," Obi-Wan protested.

"But not at the expense of the moment." Qui-Gon broke off as TC-14 reentered the room with a tray of drinks. The droid bowed and left.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, taking a drink. Alex reached out and took a glass. He sniffed it cautiously and decided that the green liquid looked safe enough.

"So, how do you think the negotiations will go?" Alex asked, steering the conversation onto a more businesslike track. He took a sip of his drink and grimaced, forcing himself not to spit out the bitter liquid.

Qui-Gon grabbed the glass away from Alex. "It's alcohol," he explained.

"Oh."

"Back to your question, these federation types are cowards," Qui-Gon continued. "The negotiations will be short."

Abruptly the two Jedi leaped to their feet, igniting their lightsabers. Alex jumped up. "What's going on?"

"The pilots are dead," Obi-Wan said grimly.

Alex turned on his own lightsaber, looking around cautiously. All his nerves were suddenly on edge. Then he saw it.

A Stormbreaker computer sat, half-hidden, on a shelf. Alex swiftly swung his lightsaber down, careful to avoid the secret compartment where he knew a virus was hidden. With a hiss, the computer clattered to the ground in a burned heap.

"It was going to release a virus," Alex explained to the Jedi. "It could've killed us."

"It's a good thing you're here then," Obi-Wan commented, rather cheerful for the situation.

The doors slid open and Alex caught sight of a line of battle droids before suddenly blaster bolts were dancing around them.

Obi-Wan jumped with the Force, slicing a droid in half with his lightsaber. Qui-Gon charged forward, quickly deflecting bolts back at the battle droids. Alex raced after the Jedi, swinging his lightsaber in front of him to protect himself.

A droid stepped in Alex's path. He brought his weapon up, cutting through the droid's blaster. Then Alex plunged his lightsaber into the droid's control panel. His opponent fell easily. Alex withdrew his lightsaber and whirled to face the next droid.

Taking the droid by surprise, Alex whipped his blade forward and the droid's head went flying. He kicked the droid's body to the floor. The next challenger fell to a slash right through its middle.

Alex turned, panting, searching for more droids, but he and the Jedi were the only ones still standing.

Qui-Gon started down the hall. "This way," he ordered tensely.

The threesome raced up the corridor to the bridge. They arrived just as the powerful metal blast doors slammed shut. Qui-Gon shoved his lightsaber into the door and began to cut. A squadron of battle droids stood guard and they turned their blasters on the intruders.

Obi-Wan slashed through the first droid and brought his blade back behind him to tear apart the next. Alex attacked a droid approaching his friend from the side. The droid clattered to the floor just as another droid stepped up behind Alex. The boy couldn't turn fast enough and a blaster bolt skimmed his shoulder.

With a yell of pain, Alex brought his lightsaber up, just in time to block the second shot. A blue blade whipped through the offending droid and it crumbled to the floor.

The hall was silent for a moment except for the hum of the lightsabers. Obi-Wan glanced worriedly at Alex. "Are you alright?"

Gritting his teeth, Alex peered down at his shoulder. The sleeve of his robe was torn and bloodied. "I think so."

Suddenly, there was a _clunk_. Obi-Wan and Alex turned. Two brown balls of machinery were rolling down the hall.

"Destroyers!" Obi-Wan warned. Qui-Gon withdrew from the doors. The trio faced the two destroyer droids.

The droids stopped a few feet away and unfolded themselves. Upright, they looked like rounder versions of battle droids. The droids raised their arms and bubble-like shields emerged around them.

"We can't face them. Let's go." Qui-Gon took Alex by the arm. The two Jedi ran down a second corridor just as blaster bolts hammered into the bridge doors.

Alex found himself dragged down the hall. As soon as the Jedi skidded to a stop in front of a metal grid, Alex freed himself from Qui-Gon's hold.

Obi-wan quickly melted the bolts holding the shaft in place with his lightsaber. He removed the grid. "Get in."

Alex ducked inside the ventilation shaft. A moment later the Jedi followed. Crawling on hands and knees, they moved quickly through the passage until yet another grid blocked their path. Alex hooked his fingers through the holes, holding the grid in place as Obi-Wan cut around it.

Once the grid was loose, Alex pulled it inside the shaft and set it down quietly. Obi-Wan dropped through the opening into the shadows. Alex took a deep breath before following.

His feet hit the ground hard, but Alex had been expecting the impact. He drew on the Force to keep his balance. Then he took note of his surroundings: he and the Jedi were hidden behind several stacks of crates in a hangar. Troops of battle droids were being stacked inside large ships.

"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon peered out from behind Alex and Obi-Wan. "We've got to contact Chancellor Valorum."

"What about the Naboo?" Alex wondered. "Shouldn't we warn them?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. We'll have to get down to the planet anyway." He paused for a moment, thinking. "We'll split up, stow aboard different ships, and meet down on Naboo."

"You were right about one thing, Master," Obi-Wan added cheerfully. "The negotiations were short."

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------


	7. Muddy Welcome

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Muddy Welcome**

Naboo might have been a pretty planet. However, crouched behind rows of folded battle droids, Alex had no view of the planet as the ship descended. His shoulder throbbed painfully, but Alex made no movement, knowing that he could not give himself away.

The ship landed with a _whump_ into what Alex presumed was a squishy swamp. A door opened, sending a beam of light into the ship. Alex pushed open the grid he had used to enter the ship and slipped out.

SPLASH!

Alex hit a pond of muddy water. Clamping his mouth shut so as to not cry out, he floundered desperately. His thick, oversized cloak seemed to drag him down. Alex kicked his way free of the Jedi cloak and tried to swim toward the bank. He caught sight of a shiny red container bobbing along beside him. It took Alex a moment to realize it was his Coke can. He snagged the gadget and looked around for his pen. His gadgets had been in his pocket; they must have fallen out. _There!_ Alex reached for something that looked like the black pen but only felt soggy reeds. He felt around desperately for the gadget. His hand closed around the metal tube and he lifted it up. _That's it._ Looking around again, Alex spotted the aquabreather bobbing nearby. There was no sign of the comlink.

Clutching the pen and the aquabreather in his hand, he swam toward the shore.

Alex crawled out onto the bank, his wet fair hair dripping into his eyes. He knew that he must look like a drowned rat. Pushing his hair away from his face, Alex went off to search for the Jedi. He had barely taken five steps into the surrounding forest when a battle droid approached.

"Halt," it ordered in a mechanical voice. Alex pulled out his lightsaber and pressed it on. Nothing happened. Frantically Alex jabbed the button, to the same result.

"Drop your weapons," the droid snapped. Alex let his lightsaber fall to the ground. He held up his hands as if in surrender, but the boy had different plans.

As soon as the droid stepped closer, Alex whirled around and kicked at the droid's weapon arm. The droid's shot went off into the forest. Alex focused and called the blaster to his hand with the Force.

This time Alex was ready as the blaster leaped toward him. He grabbed it, aimed, and fired at the droid's control panel.

TSSEW!

The bolt struck its mark and the charred droid collapsed to the ground. Alex picked up his lightsaber, holstered the blaster, and continued on through the forest.

_Any droids that meet me won't survive to tell the tale,_ Alex thought grimly as he marched. All his senses were on alert for the slightest disruption.

There was a crinkling sound behind him and Alex whirled around, blaster ready. A figure in a muddied brown robe stumbled out of the underbrush.

"Alex!" Obi-Wan gasped. "The droid army's coming this way." In the distance, Alex could hear the rumble of the droids' ships moving through the forest.

"Let's go then."

"We have to find Qui-Gon first." Obi-Wan chose a direction and set off. Alex had no choice but to follow.

Then, remembering his previous encounter with the droids, Alex decided he needed to warn the Jedi Padawan that his lightsaber was malfunctioning. "Obi-Wan-"

Obi-Wan held up a hand. Alex listened and heard the fall of many feet walking in sync. "Droids," hissed Obi-Wan. "The swamp fried my lightsaber. You'll have to defend both of us."

"As I was trying to tell you, mine's fried too."

"Sithspit."

At that moment, fifteen battle droids entered the clearing. The leader stepped forward. "Intruders! Halt!"

Alex crouched low and fired three rapid shots. The leader and another droid fell. Obi-Wan charged forward, leaping over the first two rows of droids. He landed and wrestled with a droid for its blaster.

Meanwhile, Alex dived and rolled on the ground, trying to shoot at the droids between dodges. Over the blaster shots, the ominous roar of the ships grew ever louder. Taking advantage of a lull in the attack, Alex jumped up and punched a droid in the control panel.

"Ah – ow," he gasped, clutching his hand. _Okay. That was a stupid idea._ He took a step back and fired. The droid dropped in a heap.

Obi-Wan freed the blaster from the droid and shot it. His antagonist fell away and Obi-Wan quickly dispatched two more battle droids.

With a resounding growl, a gigantic ship burst through the trees near Obi-Wan and the remnants of the droid squadron. Alex froze and stared up at the advancing brown machine in horror. Then he noted that the ship hovered a few feet above the ground. Alex dived down, dropped his weapon and crawled toward the ship.

The droids swiveled around to see the ship. One of the droid's blasters hit Obi-Wan in the head and the Jedi Padawan slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Alex had seen his friend fall. He scuttled forward past the droids' legs and threw himself over Obi-Wan's comatose form, protecting him from the ship.

The droids hadn't been so quick. The ship bashed right into them, sending parts flying everywhere. The lumbering machine continued onward, unaware.

Alex waited a few moments and then raised his head. The forest looked completely different in the ship's passing. Many of the trees were mowed down to short stumps, their trunks lying broken on the ground. The only trees left were in straight rows in between where two ships had been moving side-by-side.

Then Alex glanced down at Obi-Wan. Aside from a large welt on one side of his face, the Jedi Padawan seemed to be fine.

_I have to find Qui-Gon,_ Alex realized. He stood up, observing the forest. _Before we met the droids, we were going that way._ Alex looked to his right. He could see more ruined forest behind the wall of trees.

_It's worth a try._ Alex grabbed both of Obi-Wan's arms and tugged. He yelped as his shoulder screamed in pain. Alex fell to his knees, clutching his wound. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to think of a new plan. _Wait, what was that?_

Alex reopened his eyes and saw the glint of silver again. It was Obi-Wan's comlink. _I could call Qui-Gon!_

Alex picked up the comlink and dialed. Waiting nervously for a response, he paced around Obi-Wan's limp form. Finally, the comlink clicked and Qui-Gon's voice came on.

"Hello? Padawan?"

"Actually, it's me, Alex."

"Whosa that?" an alien voice in the background wondered.

"Jar Jar. Quiet." Then, to Alex, Qui-Gon asked, "What is it?"

Alex explained, "The droid ships just passed. Obi-Wan's unconscious. Can you come over here quickly?"

"Where are you?"

Alex looked around. "Er...we're in one of the areas the ships just passed through..." he spotted the blaster lying next to Obi-Wan and got an idea. "I'll shoot three shots up above us."

"Alright."

Alex turned off the comlink, pocketed it, and lifted the blaster.

TSSEW! TSSEW! TSSEW!

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------


	8. City Under the Sea

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: I decided to change the category to Alex Rider, as the story stars Alex. I hope nobody minds the change.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: City Under the Sea**

It only took a few minutes for Qui-Gon to find Alex and Obi-Wan. Alex had seated himself on the ground, cradling the blaster in one hand and his wounded shoulder in the other.

At the sight of the tall Jedi Master, he struggled to his feet. "We were attacked by droids," Alex explained wearily. "Our lightsabers malfunctioned."

Qui-Gon held out a hand and Alex offered him the charred weapon. He observed the lightsaber silently for a moment and then handed it back, nodding. "You forgot to turn off the power when you were in water."

Alex cringed, remembering falling into the swamp and losing one of his gadgets. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

"Recharging it won't take long, but you'll have to clean it up."

Alex hooked the lightsaber onto his belt. _At least I've still got a blaster in case we run into trouble._

At that moment, an amphibious creature gamboled up. The lanky, humanoid creature had a duck-like bill and long, flapping ears. "Yousa friend of Quiggon, yousa meesa friend!" he declared, flinging his arms around Alex. Alex gasped, half in pain, half in shock.

Dislodging himself from the creature, Alex asked, "Who's this?"

"Jar Jar Binks. A Gungan. One of the locals." Qui-Gon paused, and Alex heard the rumble of more droid ships. "Let's go. Before more of those ships come by."

"More?" Jar Jar squeaked as Qui-Gon easily picked up Obi-Wan's limp form and started off. "More?!"

"Yes, more," growled Alex, hurrying to catch up to Qui-Gon's fast pace. Jar Jar was getting on his nerves.

Jar Jar raced after them. "Exqueeze me!" he called, "but the grandest safest place be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up. Tis safe city."

Qui-Gon stopped. Alex refused the urge to make a rude comment. _We don't need this idiot!_

"A city?" Jar Jar nodded brightly, his ears flying around his head with the motion. "Can you take us there?"

Jar Jar stepped back uneasily, as if Qui-Gon's question was not allowed. "Well...on second thought...not rilly, no..."

"No?" probed Qui-Gon. Alex realized that going to the Gungan city might be their best option. _After all, we'd be safe from the droids. And we need to revive Obi-Wan._

Jar Jar's eyes darted around nervously. "Well...meesa forgot meesa been banished. Da boss do terrible hert to meesa if meesa go back."

Alex stepped forward. His tone was threatening as he spoke. "You hear that?" The Gungan cocked his head to one side and listened to the thunder of the approaching ships. "That is the sound of terrible things – even more terrible than your boss – coming this way."

Jar Jar gulped, eyes rolling. "Oh oh."

"And when they come," Alex pressed, "They will crush you, grind you into tiny pieces and blast you in oblivion!"

Jar Jar's amphibious face seemed white as he thought this over. "Your point very gud one, gud indeed." Seeming to make up his mind, Jar Jar gestured frantically to the humans. "Dis way! Quick!"

Jar Jar raced through the field. Alex and Qui-Gon were quick to follow. When the surprisingly fast Gungan stopped, they had arrived in another swamp.

"Otoh Gunga be there," Jar Jar explained, pointing to the murky waters.

Alex stared incredulously at the swamp for a moment, and then he turned to Qui-Gon to see the Jedi Master fitting a device over Obi-Wan's mouth. Alex recognized it as an aquabreather.

"We're going in," said Qui-Gon, smiling slightly at Alex's shock. He pulled out his own aquabreather, inserting it in his mouth. Alex took out his breathing device and slipped it on, fitting it like a retainer in his mouth.

"Me warning yousa," Jar Jar commented uneasily, watching the Jedi. "Gungans no like yousa outsiders. Yousa no get warm welcome."

"Let's just go," grumbled Alex, wading into the water.

Jar Jar shrugged and dived gracefully into the depths of the swamp. Alex took one last look around at the forest before plunging in after the Gungan.

The Jedi followed Jar Jar's swimming form downward through the water. The light from the surface faded until Alex had to be practically touching his companions to find his way after them.

They swam for what seemed like hours to Alex. His limbs were aching and Alex was beginning to wish that MI6 had never sent him on this mission.

Suddenly, a new light burst forth a few yards in front of them. Alex stared as a city entirely ensconced in gigantic bubbles slowly came into focus. As they neared Otoh Gunga, he could see through the translucent bubbles into the maze of walkways that comprised the city.

Jar Jar swam up to the largest bubble in the center of the city, pushing against it with his hands. The bubble gave way, swallowing him whole without rupturing. Qui-Gon moved forward next, slipping through the barrier while still carrying Obi-Wan. Alex stuck out a hand. He watched in amazement as his hand slid through the jelly-like wall. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself forward and landed inside.

Alex blinked, taking a moment to absorb his surroundings. He and the others stood on a staircase that led down to a square below filled with milling Gungans. The whole place was illuminated by the bubbles' glow, an unnatural but cheerful light.

Jar Jar shook himself (_Much like a wet dog_, Alex thought as he moved out of range of the splattering water droplets) and then loped down the steps. "So gud to be home!" he declared.

A crowd of Gungans was gathering to see the outsiders. They had gasped when Jar Jar made his statement, and now they parted to let through two guards astride two-legged duck-billed creatures. Alex recalled them from his information file about Naboo: _Kaadu._ The Kaadus' riders carried electropoles pointed at the intruders.

"Heyday ho, Capt'n Tarpals," called Jar Jar cheerfully, approaching the first guard.

"Jar Jar Binks! Not yousa again," growled Captain Tarpals, "yousa go to da Boss Nass. He meybbe make yousa big trubble." At this, the Gungan grinned maliciously, barring his teeth.

Captain Tarpals turned to the Jedi and his eyes darkened. "Yousa bring outsiders, Binks! Yousa will be in big trubble!" The guard slashed forward with his electropole, jabbing Jar Jar fiercely. Jar Jar yelped as he jolted up in the air.

The guards took up positions on either side of their prisoners, leading them off through the crowd. Alex made sure to stay away from the electropoles, which the guards were not afraid to poke at them with.

"Yousa see dis bad, bad idea," Jar Jar whispered as they headed into the core of Otoh Gunga.

To be continued...

--------------------------


	9. Creatures of the Core

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: That is a good point, Jedi Knight Kel Axmiris. Sorry, line stealing shouldn't happen again; that just was my favorite line and I had to have someone say it.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Creatures of the Core**

Alex, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and a Gungan guard who was reluctantly carrying Obi-Wan stood in the center of the Gungan version of a throne room. They were in the tip of the largest bubble. The walls were all transparent, showing the flicker of a shiny fish as it passed by. The room itself was circular, with a bench curved around the outside. On this bench sat the Gungan officials, and, in the centermost spot, a gigantic Gungan under layers of thick skin that Alex assumed was Boss Nass.

Boss Nass raised one saucepan hand and waved the Jedi forward. Jar Jar stayed back, shackled to Captain Tarpals and his mount.

"Outsiders," Boss Nass thundered, leaning forward in his seat, "what yousa do here?"

Qui-Gon gave Alex a quick warning look to stay quiet, and then he spoke up. "We are the ambassadors for the Republic. The Trade Federation's droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them."

Boss Nass shook his head. "Yousa cannot bees here. Dis army of macaneeks up dere tis not our problem."

"Surely you would want to help the Naboo."

"Weesa no like da Naboo!" Boss Nass rumbled angrily. "Dey no like us. Dey tink dere brains so big. Dey have notten to do with us cause weesa live in da swamp, dem up dere."

Qui-Gon tried a new approach. "The droids will come for you. After they control the surface, they will control you."

Boss Nass laughed, clutching his big belly. Once his hysterics died down, the immense Gungan leaned forward in his seat. "Meesa no tink so! Da macaneeks no come here. Dey no know weesa exist!"

Qui-Gon nodded, accepting the Gungan's words with a frown. Discreetly he raised a hand. "Then speed us on our way."

Boss Nass stared blankly at the Jedi Master. "Weesa speed yousa away."

"We will need medical supplies and a transport to Theed," Qui-Gon continued. Alex was watching the Jedi in amazement as he probed with the Force again.

"Weesa give you dat. Weesa give yousa bongo. Da fastest way to Theed be through da planet core."

Qui-Gon lowered his hand and bowed. "Thank you for your help. We go in peace." He turned to go, gesturing for Alex and the guard to follow. They were almost out of the throne room when Qui-Gon spotted Jar Jar. He paused.

"Let's go," Alex hissed, but Qui-Gon held up a hand.

"Wait." The Jedi Master approached the bench. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?"

The Boss smiled darkly. "He be...punished." He chortled to himself, causing Jar Jar to moan in terror.

"We need a navigator to get us through the core. I saved Jar Jar's life on the surface. He owes me a life debt."

Boss Nass frowned at the Jedi. "Binks?" he demanded. Captain Tarpals pushed the ill-fated Gungan forward. "Yousa have dis life dept with dis outsider?"

Jar Jar nodded nervously, eyes respectfully down.

Boss Nass sat up straighter, looking over at Qui-Gon. He was thoughtful for several moments before announcing, "Den da gods demand it! Take Binks away with yousa!"

Jar Jar looked hopeful before he suddenly realized what he would have to do. "Through da core! Oh oh! Better dead here den dead in da core, meesa telling yousa..." Qui-Gon and Alex quickly grabbed the Gungan's arms and dragged him out of the chamber before Boss Nass could change his mind.

Soon the Jedi were set up with a bongo. The Gungans had taken them immediately to a lower level, where they showed the Jedi the ship and the medical supplies Qui-Gon had requested. First Alex had cleaned and bandaged his shoulder. Now he, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar approached the bongo.

Alex observed the bongo with interest. It appeared to be some sort of underwater ship, shaped like a stingray in the body and with a motor in the back like a tail. The cockpit was covered with the same bubble coating as the Gungan city. It had five seats: two in the front and back, and one between.

Qui-Gon rapidly boarded the ship and laid Obi-Wan over the back seats. He took the middle one.

"I hope you don't mind piloting, Alex," he said calmly as the boy entered the bongo.

"Pilot?!" Alex gasped in shock. He turned to stare at the blinking control lights and then back at the Jedi Master incredulously.

"Either you or Jar Jar."

Alex thought this over. _I definitely don't want that idiot thing driving._ With a sigh of defeat, Alex plopped down in the pilot chair and observed the controls. There was a main wheel for steering and a lever beside it that Alex guessed was the ignition. Then there was an array of buttons and flashing screens.

Alex gripped the wheel, imagining that, instead of piloting this alien vehicle on a distant planet, he was driving his uncle's car with Ian Rider sitting beside him, ready to help. Taking a deep breath, Alex asked his navigator, "Where to?"

"Don't know nutten 'bout dis," Jar Jar mumbled, gazing around at the controls. Alex's vision shattered. He whirled around to look sharply at Qui-Gon.

The Jedi master placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Use the Force to find the way."

Alex glanced back out the window at the dark water. He focused on the Force as the Jedi had taught him. He could feel the life pulsating from Otoh Gunga, but reaching out farther, he could sense an attract current of life far out on the surface. Now that he could pinpoint the city of Theed, Alex searched for a pathway to connect the two points. Slowly, he envisioned the trail he would need to take through the underground tunnels.

With new determination, Alex thrust the lever forward and the bongo powered into the depths of the water. He kept his focus on the Force as he guided the ship cautiously onward.

Soon they came upon the tunnels, and Alex increased his concentration. One mistake could leave them lost to their deaths. Jar Jar chattered on and fidgeted nervously as unseen rock walls passed by. Alex blocked him out.

Silently, Qui-Gon leaned forward and flicked a switch. Lights burst forth from the ship's front and Alex blinked in surprise. He allowed himself a smile of thanks for the Jedi Master's help, and then continued his navigation.

The bongo skirted long teeth of stalactites and stalagmites as its course brought it farther and farther below the surface. Alex sensed the hole in the rock heading downward at the end of this tunnel. He nudged the ship forward.

Abruptly a creature rose up from the hole, its gigantic mouth a wide cave ready to receive the ship. Alex froze in shock. He'd been too focused on the path to see the approaching danger.

The sea creature moved forward as it brought its jaws down to ensconce its prey. In the headlights' glare, Alex could see straight down the creature's throat.

Alex felt an elbow shoved into his stomach and wondered briefly if Jar Jar was having a panic attack. Then someone yanked the steering wheel around and the ship turned. The bongo shot for the closing line of the creature's teeth. It flipped onto its side and slipped out with barely a centimeter to spare. They zipped behind one of the stalagmites and drifted.

The creature bellowed in anger and charged at them. The bongo shot out and dipped down, scraping the creature's belly as it passed. As the creature struggled to turn its bulk around to follow, the bongo dived down the pit and into a smaller tunnel.

The new pilot stepped away to give Alex some breathing room. With a shock, Alex realized it was Obi-Wan. The side of his face was purple and swollen, but he looked prepared for battle.

Catching Alex's stunned stare, he grinned weakly. "Lead on, captain."

"Wait." Alex grabbed Jar Jar by the arm. "You. Go to the back."

"Meesa?" Jar Jar looked terrified. Alex squeezed his arm, causing the Gungan to yelp in pain and scamper out of the way.

Alex indicated the now-vacant chair. "I need a navigator who actually knows what they're doing."

Obi-Wan touched his bruise gingerly. "Alright." Smirking, he added, "And I'll warn you if there's any more sea creatures coming."

Alex grinned in embarrassment. "Yeah, that would help."

To be continued...

----------------------------


	10. Into the Line of Fire

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Into the Line of Fire**

A while later, the bongo surfaced on a river. Obi-Wan pressed a button and the bubble hatch evaporated. He stood up, looking around.

Alex glanced around. Bordering the river on both sides were pathways lined with statues, and beyond that rose the antique white stone buildings of Theed. Alex grinned in spite of himself. _We made it!_

His joy was only momentary. "Oh, oh," Jar Jar mumbled as the comatose ship began to slip backward. Alex turned back and his heart leapt.

The water went on for about a mile before tumbling over a massive, rushing waterfall.

"Weesa doomed!" screamed the Gungan, diving to the floor and covering his head with his hands.

Alex thought quickly, looking around the ship. He remembered that the emergency supplies kit was kept in the back of the bongo. He raced back, pushed Jar Jar out of the way, and fumbled around in the kit. He found a length of thick rope and pulled it out.

Alex removed the pen from his pocket. He tied one end of the rope around a seat and held the other in front of the pen. He aimed carefully for the bank and twisted the shaft.

A dart shot out silently, hooking on the rope and carrying it along on its course. The dart embedded itself in the path on the shore.

Alex tugged at the rope. It held firm. "Come on!" he yelled over the roar of the approaching waterfall, grabbing hold of the rope. He waited for the Jedi to join him before plunging into the water. Alex strained against the current to keep hold of the rope as he edged slowly toward the shoreline, his head barely above the water.

Alex heard a splash and knew someone had jumped into the water. He continued onward without looking back; otherwise, he would lose his grip.

Gasping, Alex dragged himself the last few meters to the shore. He crawled out of the water, dripping wet. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the clear blue sky as he regained his breath.

Obi-Wan crawled out and sat nearby, squeezing the water out of his braid. Soon Qui-Gon arrived as well. Only Jar Jar was missing.

"Where is that idiot?" Alex growled, sitting up and looking around. He spotted the Gungan cowering on the bongo.

"Jar Jar!" Qui-Gon called.

Jar Jar raised his head. He noticed the others waiting on the bank and groaned. "Oh, oh."

"Jump!" supplied Obi-Wan helpfully.

"Oh...meesa coming...meesa coming..." Jar Jar stepped up on the smooth hood of the ship. He gazed down nervously at the water.

"Jar Jar!" Now Obi-Wan's voice was tinged with annoyance.

"Meesa..." Jar Jar didn't finish his sentence, as a wave bobbed the bongo up and down. The Gungan pin wheeled his arms frantically as he lost his balance. "Aaaaah!" He tumbled into the water.

A moment later, he surfaced, screaming in terror. Qui-Gon stepped up and waved him toward the bank. He and Obi-Wan pulled Jar Jar ashore.

"Oh...meesa thankful!" Jar Jar declared, flailing his ears dry. Obi-Wan ducked to avoid being hit.

Alex bent down and tugged the dart out of the ground. He quickly released it as it flew out over the water, attached to the bongo. Freed, the ship drifted away with the current. The bongo rattled over the edge of the waterfall, never to be seen again.

The Jedi and Jar Jar headed into Theed.

They sneaked between the ornate buildings as they searched the city. Theed seemed eerily deserted.

"Where dey go?" Jar Jar wondered.

"The Trade Federation must have already taken control," noted Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon peered around the next corner and held up a hand for them to stop. "Droids." He silently drew his lightsaber.

A moment later, a troop of battle droids marched around the corner, surrounding a group of fancily dressed people. Qui-Gon stepped in the droids' way.

The soldiers lifted their blasters in warning. The Jedi Master paid them no heed, igniting his green blade and swinging it forward. On cue, Obi-Wan charged forward, kicking down a droid. Alex quickly dispatched two opponents with his blaster.

He swung around, rapidly shooting the droids as Qui-Gon took up a defensive position near the captives. Soon the whole army was defeated.

Qui-Gon flicked off his weapon and approached the young woman in the front of the group. She wore a black dress and an elaborate headdress as well as pale makeup, clearly showing her status as Queen. "Your Highness. We are the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," an older man, the advisor Sio Bibble, commented coldly.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon turned back to the Queen. "Your Highness, we must contact the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka, the dark-skinned head of security, piped up. "The Trade Federation knocked out our communications."

Alex suddenly had an idea. Stepping up, he offered, "We could commandeer a ship."

Sio Bibble looked shocked. "Steal a ship?"

"Yeah. We could take a Federation ship to get through the blockade unnoticed. Then we could fly to the Republic to speak with the chancellor in person," Alex explained eagerly.

"Why should we take advice from a boy?" scoffed Bibble.

Before Alex could snap a reply, Obi-Wan put in, "That's a good idea. We should fly to Coruscant."

"The Queen would be safer there." Captain Panaka was nodding.

Qui-Gon glanced around the street, eyes sharp. "Whatever we do, we have to move quickly. More droids could come at any moment."

Bibble turned to the Queen. "Your Highness, I must object to this plan."

The Queen glanced at her fiery orange-robed handmaidens. "Going would present a danger...to all of us."

"We are brave, Your Highness." One handmaiden spoke for the group.

The Queen turned back to the Jedi. "Very well. We will go to Coruscant."

"The Federation ships will be in the main hangar," announced Captain Panaka. He set off in the lead, closely followed by the Jedi and the others.

To be continued...

------------------------------


	11. Dangerous Escape

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider, never will.

Author's Note: Okay, it's been a while since I've posted something. I apologize; the rest of this story should be posted reaaaally fast, because I'm finished writing it anyway.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Dangerous Escape**

The group arrived at the hangar. Alex peered inside through a crack in the door. The hangar was a wide, clean chamber filled with an array of space ships, ranging from the bulky droid ships to sleek, dark transports. An army of droids was scattered around the ships, all on guard.

Alex gripped the Coke can in his pocket. "We need to gather all the droids in one place. Then I'll take care of them."

"I'll do it." Obi-Wan approached the door.

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber. "Use this if you need it."

"Thanks, Master." Obi-Wan glanced back at the group. "Stay hidden. We'll signal when we're ready."

The Queen and her entourage backed up into the shadows of the surrounding buildings. Obi-Wan checked that no one was visible and then he pushed open the hangar doors. He strode inside, Alex at his side.

The droids whirled around, weapons ready. The Jedi stopped in the middle of the chamber. Obi-Wan grinned casually at the droids. "Hey."

"Halt." A droid pointed a blaster at his chest. More droids were gathering around, blasters cocked and held ready.

Alex pulled the can of Coke out of his pocket. He glimpsed a pair of droids guarding the doors. Aside from those two, all the battle droids were surrounding them. Quietly, he opened the can.

_Ten, nine, eight..._ Alex dropped the can, grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm, and Force-leaped over the droids. He hit the ground, stumbled, and raced for the hangar door. Obi-Wan was right behind him.

_Three, two, one..._ Alex dived to the ground and rolled the last few feet. He covered his head with his hands as the droids exploded with a loud _boom!_

Alex waited until he heard the clang of metal hitting the ground, and then everything was silent. He stood up shakily, looking around. There was a large crater in the center of the hangar, strewn with droid parts. One or two ships had been hit in the explosion, but for the most part, they were unaffected.

Alex pushed open the door and waved to the others, signaling for them to come in. At that moment, a blaster bolt slammed into the floor a few inches away. Alex spun around to see the remaining two droids approaching. He'd forgotten about them.

In an instant Obi-Wan attacked. He lashed out with Qui-Gon's lightsaber, chopping up the droids in seconds. The droids clattered to the ground and Obi-Wan nodded at Alex to let the group in.

Alex gestured to the others. Captain Panaka entered first, swept the room with a blaster, deemed the premises safe, and allowed the Queen, Qui-Gon and the Queen's associates to step inside.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was observing the Trade Federation's array of ships. He was particularly interested in the transport partly hidden behind the larger droid ships. It was a lithe, shiny black starship, with swept-back wings and a triangular cockpit at its head, like the point of an arrow.

As Qui-Gon and Alex approached, Obi-Wan spoke up. "I think we should take this ship, Master." He strode up the landing ramp into the ship's dusky interior. There was a flurry of blaster bolts, a hum, and then silence. Obi-Wan stuck his head out. "There's droids. I'll go look for any more."

The Queen stopped in front of Qui-Gon, surrounded by her ever-protective followers. "We have chosen who will come to Coruscant and who will stay behind," she stated in a clipped tone.

The Jedi Master inclined his head slightly. "Good. We will be leaving as soon as we deal with some – ah – technical difficulties."

At that moment, a clang could be heard on the ship. Alex stifled a grin at Bibble's shocked expression.

Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway of the ship and gave the Naboo a thumbs-up. "All clear!"

The Queen, Captain Panaka, a security guard and three handmaidens broke away from the group. Backing the Queen, the group followed their leader as she strode regally up the ramp. Qui-Gon and Alex went next. Below, the other handmaidens were weeping as they were led away by the Naboo guards and Bibble.

Alex stopped beside Obi-Wan as the Jedi Padawan raised the ramp. "You seem cheerful," Alex noted dryly.

Obi-Wan grinned at him. "Whatever it takes to get through the mission."

Captain Panaka turned to the Jedi, who he seemed to reluctantly give charge to. "We don't have a pilot."

"I could pilot." Alex blurted the words without thinking. _A ship can't be much harder to pilot than a bongo, right?_ he added to himself.

Captain Panaka looked horrified, but he was taking the matter slightly better than Bibble had. "Shouldn't we have a professional?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'll help him." He glanced hopefully at Qui-Gon. "It will be good training for him."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you two can pilot."

Obi-Wan nodded to Alex and the two of them entered the cockpit. For a moment the zillions of controls overwhelmed the young boy. Alex sat down slowly in the pilot's chair, eyes flicking over the buttons and switches.

Obi-Wan seated himself in the co-pilot's chair. Seeing Alex's wonderment at the amount of controls, he said tensely, "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to."

"O-okay," muttered Alex distractedly.

Obi-Wan indicated a nearby screen. "That's the coordinates. We won't set in the coordinates to Coruscant until we're past the blockade. That will be the real challenge."

Alex swallowed hard, remembering approaching the Trade Federation blockade for the first time. "Right."

The door swished open and Qui-Gon stepped inside, tailed by the hard-nosed Captain Panaka. The rest of the Naboo had presumably settled in for the trip. Alex tried not to look at the Naboo head of security; he didn't want to hear any more comments about how incompatible he was for this, especially since he needed all the focus and help he could get.

Obi-Wan had been checking a systems report on one of the screens. He turned to Alex. "All systems ready. Let's fly."

Alex pulled the lever Obi-Wan pointed out and he heard the whine of the engines. The sound grew in volume until it burst into a powerful rumble.

The ship inched forward, out of the hangar and into the sunlight. It started upward, into the sky. Clouds blew past as the ship increased its speed.

Panaka leaned forward, clenching the back of Alex's seat. "Let's hope we make it through the blockade, or this is gonna be one short trip."

Alex nodded bitterly. He gripped the joystick in front of him that would maneuver the craft. His palms were sweaty. He hurriedly wiped them on his jeans.

Very suddenly, the ship shot into space. For a moment Alex could see stars and wide, black space, and then the blockade appeared, like ugly rocks floating in an otherwise beautiful stream.

"Here we go," Obi-Wan stated grimly. Alex realized the Jedi Padawan was now at the weapons station, holding the trigger for the ship's guns.

Qui-Gon stood beside Captain Panaka, his eyes taking in the scene calmly. "Fly casual."

_I'll try._ Alex eased the ship forward, trying not to look like he was in a hurry. The first two Trade Federation ships drifted past. Now they were in the midst of the blockade. _If they discover us, it'll be all too easy for them to blow us up._ Alex took a calming deep breath and forced that thought from his mind.

Another group of ships passed. Up ahead loomed the control ship, with a sphere for a center and a ring floating around it, like a mini Saturn. _We're halfway there. We're going to make it._

A ship with a different form than the Trade Federation ships edged out from behind the control ship. It was small, dark and menacing, like a powerful tiger crouching in wait for its prey. Watching the ship draw near out of the corner of his eye, Alex had a very bad feeling. He was about to warn the others when suddenly, two red bolts shot out form the ship. They flew through space and rattled the side of the Naboo's ship.

"Get us out of here," Obi-Wan called to Alex as another pair of shots buffeted their ship. "Now!"

Alex twisted the joystick and the ship arced upward. He turned the ship a sharp right and swooped just out of the way of a Trade Federation cruiser.

Glancing at the blinking screens, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "The ship's still following us!"

"Get out of the blockade." Qui-Gon was still calm in the intense situation.

Alex swung the ship right again and then plunged the ship underneath a Federation ship. The small black ship grazed the underbelly of its bigger relative. Alex jerked the joystick farther down, but the damage had been done. A screen flashed red and Alex asked, wincing, "What happened?"

Qui-Gon peered over his shoulder. "We lost one of our guns."

"So we've got one left?" Alex guessed, pushing the ship toward an expanse of space he saw just past the next cruiser.

"Yes."

Flying fast, he zoomed around the ship, almost to freedom. A cruiser suddenly lifted up, directly into his path. Alex felt the warning in the Force and turned left just as twin blaster bolts whizzed past. The red blasts hit the other cruiser and a fire burst into life on the Trade Federation ship's side.

"So much for going silently," Captain Panaka muttered as two more Federation ships neared. Their pursuer shot around one of them, hanging back. In a moment, Alex found out why.

"Torpedoes!" yelled Obi-Wan, as two proton torpedoes whistled toward the ship like rockets. Alex yanked the ship into a spiraling dive. One of the torpedoes flew by, off into space. The second was a lucky shot. It hit something on the back of the ship before Alex could complete the ship's acrobatics. There was a loud _clunk_, and then the torpedo exploded into a massive fireball. Suddenly the spiral wasn't so intentional.

The ship spun out of control, gyrating endlessly as it shot downward.

"This – is – why – I – hate – flying," Obi-Wan shouted. Alex had the controls in a death grip in an effort to right the ship, but to no avail.

The ship spun through space, unknowingly headed for the dusty, unbearably hot, red-orange planet below: Tatooine. The ship responsible was in pursuit.

To be continued...

-------------------------------


	12. Crash Landing

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Crash Landing**

All Alex could see was an orange blur out the view screen before the ship plunged through Tatooine's heavy atmosphere. Now the ship dropped straight down before thumping on the sandy ground. A cloud of sand puffed up and then settled over the ship.

Alex waited a few moments and then slowly sat up. Rubbing his head, he waited for the world to stop spinning. When it did, he realized he, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka were all sprawled out on the ceiling. The ship had landed upside-down.

Obi-Wan raised his head. "Ow," he grunted. Qui-Gon and Panaka were soon up as well.

Qui-Gon quickly took charge. To Captain Panaka, he ordered, "Go check on the Queen and the others." Once the Naboo was gone, Qui-Gon stood up and checked the systems report on the screen above. "We've lost the stabilizers. We'll need to find new ones."

Alex pushed himself off the floor, holding the wall to keep himself steady. "I'm sorry. I got us hit."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You did what you could. That's all that we can ask for."

Qui-Gon strode toward the door. "I'll go out and see if I can get us some new stabilizers."

At that moment, Jar Jar surged into the room in all his annoying glory. Qui-Gon caught the Gungan by the arm. "You will come with me."

"Meesa? Going wheresa?"

"To the nearest city. We're looking for stabilizers."

"Oh oh," murmured Jar Jar, gazing uneasily out the view screen. "Meesa no like da sun. Make skin be hot! Hot!" He rubbed his arms nervously to prove this point.

Qui-Gon ignored the Gungan's protests and towed him toward the door. Obi-Wan got up and he and Alex stumbled after the Jedi Master.

In the foyer, the group met up with Captain Panaka and one of the Queen's handmaidens. The handmaiden was a girl not much older than Alex was, with mousy brown hair cascading down her back and dark, determined eyes. She wore the rough clothes of a peasant.

"Her Highness commands you take her handmaiden, Padmé, with you," Panaka reported, his voice ringing with authority.

Qui-Gon shook his head tiredly. "No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. The city is not going to be a pleasant place."

"The Queen wishes it," urged Panaka, "She is curious about the planet."

Padmé spoke up, in a gentle but strong voice. "I'm not afraid, and I can take care of myself."

Qui-Gon inclined his head, thinking the matter over as he observed the handmaiden. Finally, he nodded to Panaka. "She may come." Then to Padmé, he added, "Stay close to me."

Qui-Gon paused in the doorway of the ship, looking down at the sun-baked ground where Padmé, Jar Jar and an astromech droid named R2-D2 were waiting. "Padawan."

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan stepped forward.

"You will be in charge of the ship while we are gone."

"Yes, Master." Looking at Panaka, Alex could see that the head of security wasn't pleased with Qui-Gon's decision to leave Obi-Wan in charge.

"Continue training Alex."

"Yes, Master. I will," Obi-Wan promised. "May the Force be with you, Master."

"May the Force be with you too, Padawan." And then Qui-Gon strode out.

Obi-Wan watched the group leave, his face suddenly dark. He murmured softly so that Panaka couldn't hear, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Alex shrugged. He had already deduced that he wasn't very adept at sensing the future with the Force. "Let's hope they come back soon, then."

"Hmm," Obi-Wan commented, and then headed into the cockpit to meditate on the subject.

The next day dawned as hot and dry as before. Alex had left his backpack on the Republic ship, and he now regretted having only one set of clothes left, as they were not adapted for the immense heat. His legs were sweltering under heavy jeans, and his shirt, sticky with sweat, clung to his back. Alex sat in the small amount of shade under the canopy of the upside-down ramp. Obi-Wan sat beside him, scanning the surrounding landscape.

Alex closed his eyes to the bright, shimmering illusions of light reflected by the sun on the sand. He leaned back against the hull of the ship, imagining it was a relaxing day at the beach and not a day on this torturous hot planet.

With a yelp, Alex sat up straight, rubbing the spot on his back where the red-hot ship had burned him. Obi-Wan cast him an amused look. "Black absorbs heat. Didn't you know that?"

"Is that my lesson for today?" Alex hissed through gritted teeth, scuttling further away from the ship.

Obi-Wan grinned. He had been aloof and worried since Qui-Gon had left. The sudden lift in his mood seemed gigantic. "No. We're going to lift objects with the Force."

"Didn't I already do that?" inquired Alex, following the Padawan as he stepped outside the shaded area.

"Not big objects." Obi-Wan had stopped a few feet away from the ship. Alex glanced around. _What am I supposed to move?_

Then he caught sight of the space ship, dark hull glinting in the brilliant sun. _Oh…_ Alex gulped nervously. "The ship?" Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively. _The ship's huge! How am I supposed to move that?!?_

Obi-Wan seemed to sense Alex's doubt and put a hand on his shoulder. "The ship will be as light as a feather if you make it so. It's just the same as everything you've lifted so far."

"Except the ship is big."

"Size matters not." Alex wondered why Obi-Wan was suddenly smirking.

The Jedi Padawan moved away. "Just turn the ship over," he advised lightly.

Alex turned back to the matter at hand. The gargantuan ship lay upside-down with sand pooled in banks around it. There seemed to be no way to budge it. _A pilot who'd been around ships their whole life wouldn't be able to turn the ship over. But they wouldn't have the Force._

Alex stretched out his fingers, staring at the ship with complete focus. Slowly, he raised one hand and extended it toward the ship. Alex felt the Force vibrating in the air around him and drew on it. He gathered the Force around the ship and lifted his hand higher.

The ship hummed with Force energy, dislodging itself from the ground. It raised itself up, sand pouring off its shiny surfaces in mini waterfalls. Now it was time for phase two.

Alex turned the ship over in midair, feeling the terror of the Naboo inside as their transport rolled. Gritting his teeth, he gently lowered the ship to the ground and released his hold on the Force, exhaling deeply in relief.

It was only then that Alex heard Obi-Wan's cry of warning.

To be continued...

--------------------------------

Author's Note: Ooh, cliffie! (evil laughter)

Anyway, the quote from Yoda is just that, a quote, because it's something that Obi-Wan already heard before.


	13. Death on Tatooine

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Death on Tatooine**

Alex whirled around, and his eyes widened in shock as a black speeder charged toward him. Alex ducked just in time, throwing himself flat over the ground. The ship whipped by overhead and screeched to a halt.

In one fluid movement, the speeder's pilot leaped off and dropped to the ground, crouched low like a predator watching its prey. He was a tall being wrapped in a dark hooded cloak.

Alex lifted his head to watch as the cloaked figure stood and removed a long, silver cylinder from his belt. With a quiet gasp, Alex recognized it as a lightsaber.

Alex turned his head to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet away, examining the newcomer emotionlessly. He knew the Padawan was ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

The figure stood still, his lightsaber braced in front of him. Hidden eyes beneath his hood observed his opponents.

A gust of wind picked up, blowing sand up from the ground in great waves. The breeze caught the stranger's hood and pushed it back from his menacing face. Alex gasped in horror, unable to look away from the red and black tattooed mask of the Zabrak. Horns jutted out from the being's head like a diabolic crown.

The sand blew by Alex's face and he held his hands up to protect his eyes. When the gust died down momentarily, he got to his feet and realized the battle had begun. The figure had ignited both ends of his elongated lightsaber, two fiery red blades. Obi-Wan had his own weapon out in front of him and was circling the antagonist carefully.

Alex ran forward to help, pulling out his lightsaber as he went. The bright green blade hummed as it emerged, giving Alex new courage.

The antagonist swung, a wide, easy blow. Obi-Wan took the bait and blocked the attack. His opponent held the blue lightsaber down and kicked out. His boot connected with Obi-Wan's head and the Padawan fell to the ground.

Alex jumped into the battle, swinging fiercely at the Zabrak's head. His attack was blocked easily. The Zabrak grinned, his feral yellow eyes gloating. Alex fought back his fear and attacked again, aiming low at the Zabrak's waist.

The Zabrak caught Alex's blade and shoved it upward. Then he darted behind him, bringing his lightsaber down. Alex ducked, trying to get out of the way as the red blade came crashing down. He wasn't quick enough. Alex screamed in pain as the fire sliced into his healing shoulder.

Alex dropped his weapon as he dived to the ground, just missing the next blow. He grasped his shoulder, trying to stop the blood flowing from the wound. His shoulder muscles burned in pain.

The red lightsaber arced down toward him again. Alex rolled away just in time. Then two black boots stepped to either side of him, and Alex looked up into the contorted, evil face of the Zabrak. _So this is how it ends,_ Alex thought as the red blur sliced through the air.

Abruptly, a blue blade shot out, catching the Zabrak's lightsaber a few inches above Alex's face. He felt the heat radiating off the lightsabers as the Zabrak struggled to hold Obi-Wan's weapon down. The Padawan held steady, determination shining on his face.

Obi-Wan yanked the Zabrak's blade up and jabbed forward, forcing the antagonist back. The Zabrak stepped away from Alex.

Alex lay still, panting and clutching his shoulder. Slowly, he raised his head and saw the glint of his lightsaber lying a few feet away. He pulled his hand away from his shoulder to reach for it. _Too far…_ Alex closed his eyes, tapping into the Force. He felt new energy fill his tired and beaten body. The weapon flew into his outstretched hand.

Alex struggled to a standing position, lightsaber clenched tightly. He gazed out at the battle, where neither dueler seemed to have the upper hand. Obi-Wan was fighting cautiously now, watching the Zabrak warily. They were backing up toward the ship and Alex.

Alex ignited his lightsaber, waiting for the fighters to come closer. The Zabrak struck at Obi-Wan's chest. The Padawan leaped back, knocking his opponent's weapon out of the way.

Alex took this opportunity to race forward, bringing his lightsaber up to attack. However, at that moment, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber back and it clashed against Alex's blade. Alex hadn't been expecting the blow and his lightsaber flew out of his hand as he stumbled back. Obi-Wan glanced at Alex, his concentration wavering for a moment. The Zabrak took advantage of the moment and slashed at the Padawan's chest. A diagonal red line appeared, running from his shoulder to waist. Obi-Wan gasped before the Zabrak kicked him to the ground.

Now the Zabrak turned on Alex, grinning widely. He knew Alex was defenseless.

TSEEW! TSEEW!

Twin blaster bolts shot toward the Zabrak. He whipped his lightsaber around to block them. Alex glanced around warily and saw Captain Panaka and a security guard at the ship's ramp, carrying blasters.

Angry, the Zabrak flung his lightsaber at the Naboo. Alex couldn't look away as the twin red blades skewered the brave fighters. The Naboo's deaths were quick and painful.

The Zabrak summoned his weapon back with the Force. When he turned to finish off Alex, to his shock the boy was gone. Alex had rolled behind him.

Calling his lightsaber to his hand, Alex stood up. The Zabrak whirled around, raising his lightsaber. Alex didn't allow the Zabrak time to attack. He slashed forward with his weapon, slicing through the Zabrak's chest. For a moment, the Zabrak remained frozen. His eyes full of rage and shock glazed over. Then the top and bottom parts of the Zabrak toppled to the ground.

Alex stood, gasping for breath. In the aftermath of the battle, everything seemed eerily silent. He flicked off his lightsaber and let it fall from his hand.

"Alex!" Alex glanced up, hearing his name. On the horizon, he could see a group of figures approaching. At the head of the group was Qui-Gon, rushing toward the ship. Beside him was a boy with blond hair.

_It's me…_Alex thought dazedly, _That boy is me…_

Then darkness overtook him.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------


	14. Rising Sith

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Rising Sith**

Alex awoke to a throbbing pain in his shoulder. Slowly, he opened heavy eyelids to look around. He seemed to be in a dimly lit chamber. He was lying on the bottom bunk of a bed, while across the room was another bunk bed. Obi-Wan was sprawled out on that bed, eyes closed. Thick bandages wrapped around his otherwise bare torso.

Alex forced his head to cooperate so he could look down at his shoulder. The wound was bound tight.

The door opened and Alex stilled as Qui-Gon strode into the room. Barely glancing over at Alex, he approached Obi-Wan's bed.

"Master?" Blue eyes flickered open and focused on the tall man.

"Obi-Wan. Eirtaé, one of the Queen's handmaidens, informed us of what happened. They say you were attacked by a Zabrak warrior with a lightsaber."

"He was highly trained, Master. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a Sith Lord."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "He might have been."

"I wasn't saying he was, Master. I was saying –"

"I know very well what you were saying, Padawan. I am saying that the Zabrak could have been a Sith."

"And if he wasn't?"

"Then he was just as you said. Highly trained. Or, he could have been a Sith, thus signifying the return of the Sith order."

"The Chosen One prophecy…"

"I believe I have found him. A slave boy on Tatooine."

"Master! You said Alex was the Chosen One!"

"Yes, Padawan, I know. But this time I am sure of it. Anakin has had no training, yet he can use the Force and has extraordinary instincts."

Obi-Wan struggled to push himself up from the bed but failed. "And Alex doesn't? He lifted our ship, just before we were attacked!"

"That would require a strong command of the Force. It would make a large concentration of the Force – strong enough for a Sith to detect and follow."

"This isn't about the Zabrak, Master! This is about Alex! I'm sure he's the Chosen One, I just know it! He's got great potential and is strong in the Force. With training, he will bring balance to the Force! We can't give up on his training to train a boy you just found!" His emotional speech finished, Obi-Wan's injuries took their toll. The Jedi Padawan leaned back against his pillow, looking suddenly exhausted.

Qui-Gon remained silent for a moment. When he did speak, his tone was chiding. "You must be less headstrong and more mindful of the living Force, Padawan. It works in mysterious ways. The Force arranged for me to meet Anakin; now I will train him to be a Jedi. This does not mean, however, that we will stop training Alex. MI6 sent him to us, regardless of whether he was the Chosen One or not. His training will continue for now."

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "Yes, Master."

"I did not appreciate that outburst of yours. You should have more respect for your Master."

"Yes, Master. I know. It won't happen again." Obi-Wan sounded completely sincere. He closed his eyes tiredly.

Qui-Gon nodded, the emotions on his face impossible to read as he swept out of the room. Alex lay still, staring up at the bunk above him, mulling over the conversation he had just overheard. _What is the 'Chosen One'? Am I it?_

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, a short, cloaked figure stood on a balcony set high in the city's towers. He stared out at the glittering lights of the huge, never-sleeping sprawl of the city, his face a mask of barely-concealed fury. This man was Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith.

There was movement in the shadows of the building, and a man stepped gracefully out onto the balcony. He wore dark clothing to blend in with the night.

Darth Sidious showed no reaction to the second man's arrival, but he knew that the man was there. "My apprentice has failed to kill the Jedi Knights who escaped the Trade Federation. We need them out of the way, so that we can force the Queen back to Naboo to sign the treaty with the Trade Federation. I have hired you to complete my apprentice's mission."

The man nodded, his face expressionless. "I have their descriptions. I will carry out your orders for the Jedi, but for the boy I cannot. I do not kill children."

Darth Sidious hissed, "Then bring him to me! But you'd better complete this mission, Gregorovich, or else…" The Sith Lord trailed off, an evil cackle accentuating his point.

Yassen Gregorovich smiled darkly. "You've seen my record, Sidious. I've never failed."

Darth Sidious laughed evilly, the sound echoing around him. Yassen walked away, absorbed by the darkness.

Then Darth Sidious spoke. "You will finish off any Jedi who escapes." A second assassin nodded from the doorway. He holstered a blaster and strode off after Yassen.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's Yassen! About time for more AR characters...

Anyway, please review!


	15. Danger in the Dark

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Danger in the Dark**

The Trade Federation ship took a little more than a day to fly to Coruscant once repaired. Alex and Anakin spent the journey being trained by the Jedi (separately, since they were at different skill levels). Alex saw very little of the other boy; he only spotted Anakin passing by in the corridor.

From what Alex had learned, Anakin had been a slave boy on Tatooine until Qui-Gon had bet against his slave owner in a podrace that Anakin was entering. Anakin had won the podrace, also winning his freedom and the ship stabilizers that Qui-Gon needed.

Anakin was nine, and already an adept pilot and technician. He had a mop of blond hair and blue eyes that always seemed to glisten with excitement and wonder. From a distance, he and Alex did look alike, which explained why once Eritaé had mistaken him for Anakin.

The ship burst into the cloudy atmosphere of the planet. Cloaked and hidden, it shot downward unnoticed.

Alex entered the cockpit and took a seat beside Anakin to watch the ship's landing. Clouds had converged around the ship, but Obi-Wan never faltered in his piloting. His face was expressionless as he stared out the view screen.

Suddenly, the ship emerged from the mist above a city of tall buildings. _Just like Earth, _Alex realized.

The ship slowed, gently lowering itself onto the tip of a high brick structure. The scene was becoming increasingly familiar to Alex. As soon as the roar of the engines died down, Alex stood up.

"You brought me back to MI6?!" he exclaimed, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Obi-Wan sighed and turned away from the controls to face Alex. Anakin, the only other occupant in the room, observed the scene in silence.

"Master Qui-Gon said it was for the best, Alex. MI6 told us to send you back if the mission got too dangerous…and with the assault on Tatooine, this might be the safest place for you."

"I want to complete this mission." Alex glared defiantly at Obi-Wan. "I've been on a dangerous mission before! Why can't I go this time?"

"I'm sorry. I don't make the rules." Obi-Wan pressed a button and the ramp slid out smoothly. He led Alex off the ship and then stood, watching him silently.

Finally the Padawan spoke. "I hope we meet again someday, Alex. You will become a great spy."

Alex said nothing, burning with anger.

Obi-Wan sighed bitterly, and then his voice softened. "Look, Alex, I mean it. I am sorry."

Alex could sense his sincerity ringing in the Force. He nodded stiffly, his annoyance shifting onto MI6. _They'll let me get myself killed for them, but when there's a slight danger elsewhere, they call me home. It's not fair._

He kicked at the brick beneath his feet. _MI6's soil._ Glancing up at Obi-Wan, he said, "You've probably got some Jedi business to do now."

Obi-Wan tried to smile. "Yeah. I guess so."

"May the Force be with you," Alex recited, remembering the Jedi saying of farewell.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "And may the Force be with you, Alex. Always." Then he turned away and strode up the ramp, brown robes billowing around him.

Alex watched in silence as the ship lifted off, and then disappeared under its cloak. He wasn't going to return to MI6 to be sent off on another mission. No, Alex was going to lie low for a day or two, and then find a way off-planet.

Turning away from the brilliant magenta and blood-red sunset, Alex began to climb his way down the side of the building. _MI6 will never know I was here._

Alex moved slowly and cautiously, securing his feet and hands into each handhold before shifting his weight onto them. Brick wall extended far below him, but Alex refused to look down. He continued his course until he dropped the last few feet to the ground.

Alex paused a moment to rest, rubbing his aching hands. He was now at the back door of the Royal & General Bank. Ignoring the door, he began the long walk home.

It was dark when Alex arrived at his terraced house. He was about to insert his key in the lock when he caught sight of something. He flicked on the flashlight-pen gadget Smithers had given him and shone the beam of light on the window.

His breath caught in his throat. The window had been shattered, with fragments of glass strewn about inside the house. Someone had broken in.

Alex stepped cautiously through the window, avoiding the shards on the ground. He swung the flashlight around the living room, looking for any sign of what had happened.

Then he saw the shiny red substance pooled on the couch. Alex approached the couch, his heart beating twice as fast. He touched the soaked fabric and found it littered with glass.

Alex swallowed hard and peered around the room, searching for more clues. The trail of blood continued into the kitchen. Alex followed it, filled with dread at what he might find.

The drops of blood stopped suddenly at the entrance to the kitchen. Alex shone the flashlight inside, illuminating the perfectly normal room. The fridge, the cabinets, the sink: everything was in its place, eerily silent as though watching with bated breath. The beam of light fell over the table and Alex saw the familiar form of Jack Starbright bound and gagged to a chair.

"Jack!" Alex gasped, rushing toward her. Jack raised her head and her eyes widened. She shook her head furiously, yelling something that was muffled through the cloth tied around her mouth.

With Jack's warning, Alex slowed slightly, taking time to think logically like a Jedi. Then he realized that Jack was completely unhurt. _Then where did the blood come-_

An icy voice broke into his thoughts. "Hello, hello. It looks like we meet again, Alex Rider."

It was Yassen Gregorovich.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Please review!


	16. Three Uses for Wine

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Three Uses for Wine**

Alex froze. The assassin glided out of the shadows, holding a gun pointed at Alex's chest.

"Looks like you're wanted, Alex." Yassen was smiling, his blue eyes hard and humorless. "I'm afraid I can't shoot you. I don't kill children. Your friend, however…" Yassen turned his gun on Jack, who was trying to jerk her way free of the gag. Her subdued screams echoed in the dark house.

Alex reacted. With a yell, he grabbed Yassen's gun arm and swung it up toward the ceiling. From fourteen years of living in this house, Alex knew that an elaborate chandelier was right above his head. He pushed down the trigger of the gun and heard a bang.

There was a whoosh of air, and Alex dived to the ground and rolled out of the way, covering his head with his hands, as the huge chandelier hurtled to the ground. Several light bulbs shattered, spilling sharp shards across the tile floor.

Once the silence returned, Alex let out the breath he had been holding. He slowly lifted his head, watching for any glass nearby.

"Nice try, Alex." Alex felt the hot breath on the back of his neck and knew that he hadn't yet gotten rid of the assassin.

Blindly, he swung up behind him with one fist. Meeting nothing but air, he rolled farther away from the remains of the chandelier and jumped to his feet.

Alex spotted Yassen standing a few feet away. Even though Alex could sense that he no longer had the gun, Alex was still wary and on alert for any attack. He backed up against the counter, feeling along its surface for the sink. He reached inside, fingers closing around a culinary knife he had seen in the light of the flashlight.

Yassen approached Alex slowly, watching the boy for any movement. Alex counted off the distance between them in his head, gripping the knife tightly.

Abruptly Alex charged at Yassen, bringing the knife out in front of him. The silver glinted as Alex stabbed it forward, aiming for the assassin's heart.

Yassen reached out and caught Alex's arm. Bitter amusement flashed in his eyes as he observed the knife. "Trying to kill me, Alex?"

Yassen shoved the knife back toward Alex, bending his arm back toward his own throat. Alex barely dared to breathe, staring at the knife in horror and struggling but failing to push it away. Yassen stepped forward and the knife bit into Alex's neck, drawing a thin line across it. Alex felt the blood trickle down his neck.

Yassen suddenly froze. He was staring at the cut on Alex's neck as if shocked by what he had just done. Alex felt Yassen's grip on his arm falter and he took the opportunity to drop the knife and instead kick out at his captor. Alex's foot connected with Yassen's stomach and with a grunt the assassin fell away. Alex raced back to where Jack was tied.

Wasting no time, Alex whipped out his lightsaber and sliced through Jack's bindings. As the cloths fell to the floor, Alex whispered in a rush, "Run away from here, Jack. It's me Yassen wants, not you."

Jack stood up, her boyish face shining with determination. "I'm staying with you, Alex."

Alex shook his head. "No. You'll be killed." Getting an idea, even though he didn't like MI6, Alex continued, "Go to MI6. They'll protect you."

Jack still looked uncertain. Knowing they were short on time, Alex hissed, "Jack, please, go!"

Jack quickly kissed his forehead and ran for the back door. Alex tore his eyes away from Jack and peered around the room, searching for Yassen. The assassin had disappeared. Alex focused on the Force, sensing immediately that Yassen had gone back into the living room.

Holding his lightsaber steadily out in front of him, Alex entered the room. He felt a warning in the Force and ducked just in time. A bottle of wine shattered on the wall behind him, a few inches above his head.

"Very useful, these wine bottles," Yassen commented casually. "You can drink the wine, use it as fake blood, or use the bottles as projectiles."

Alex dodged out of the way as another bottle soared by, splintering on the floor and seeping wine into the carpet.

"You must have done all three," Alex called out, standing by the lamp. "To have an aim like that, you'd have to be drunk."

"Ha ha." Alex dived under the lamp's table as a bottle ruptured on the wall. He pulled the lamp's plug out of its socket and tossed it aside.

Alex stood up, touching his lightsaber to the lampshade. The fabric instantly caught fire. Picking up the flaming lamp, Alex launched it at Yassen. The lamp hit the ground and rolled, a trail of flames licking up from the carpet.

Yassen stepped around the fire and held up a thick book.

"Doing some reading?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Yassen smiled. "No. You are." He threw the book at Alex's head. Alex sliced the book in half with his lightsaber. The pages fluttered to the ground around him, and Alex noticed the bomb attached to the cover of the book. He flung himself out of the way just in time as the book exploded.

Alex stood a moment later, staring at the pit in the middle of the living room. Yassen was waiting on the other side, knowing Alex would come.

With a snarl, Alex ran toward the hole. Summoning the Force, he leaped, clearing the pit easily. He brought one foot out in front of him, hitting Yassen in the face. The assassin caught Alex's leg as he fell, and Alex tumbled overtop of him. Alex struggled to free himself, swinging blindly with his lightsaber.

Yassen released Alex's leg, dodging out of the way of the lightsaber. The green blade scorched the floor, narrowly missing Yassen's head. He snagged the lightsaber hilt with both hands, trying to get it away from Alex.

Alex crawled away, getting as much distance between the two of them as he could. Then he let go of the lightsaber.

Armed with Alex's weapon, Yassen leapt up, switching the lightsaber to his left hand. He swung wildly at Alex's head. Alex ducked, feeling the rush of air as the lightsaber passed.

Then Yassen's right hand flew forward, slamming into Alex's face. There was a sickening crack and then blood gushed from Alex's nose. He blinked, dazed. Then the fist plowed into his head again, and Alex sank to the ground, unconscious.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	17. Round Two

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: This chapter has spoilers for Eagle Strike.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Round Two**

Alex opened his eyes. He sat up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom. As the events of the battle came back to him, he gingerly touched his nose, expecting a misshapen lump covered in dry blood. His nose felt perfectly fine. Confused, he drew a finger over the place on his neck where the knife had cut him. A thin bandage covered the spot, assuring Alex that the fight had been real, yet making him all the more lost.

Then Alex realized that the dark room surrounding him was not his living room. He was sitting on the floor of a small, impersonal chamber. The only furnishing was a cot nearby.

Alex stood and stumbled out of the room, his joints stiff. He blinked in the sudden light outside and realized he was standing in the cockpit of a ship. He approached the view screen, peering out. What he saw was the most shocking thing yet.

The ship rested on the roof of a building. Outside, more tall spires and towers, like humongous trees, pierced the colorless sky.

_This definitely isn't Earth,_ Alex thought, watching ships inch by in airborne lanes like an otherworldly rush hour. Feeling rather faint, Alex sunk into the pilot's chair. A black leather jacket had been tossed over the back of the chair. Alex recognized it easily.

_Yassen. This must be his ship._ Alex looked around more cautiously. The assassin didn't seem to be there, but Alex knew from past experience that Yassen could be hidden anywhere.

Deducing that he was alone for the moment, he looked closely at the controls. _Maybe there's something that will tell me where I am._ Alex pressed a button beside the clock, and abruptly loud rock music filled the cabin.

"A radio! Cool!" Alex murmured, pressing 'scan' to search for some good music.

The station changed to classical music. _Boring._

Then there came a voice. "This is Coruscant News –"

As the station switched again, Alex registered what the radio had said. "Coruscant? That means the Jedi must be here," Alex commented, looking out the window. _If only I knew where to find them..._

At that moment, another news station came on. Alex switched off 'scan' to listen. "In breaking news, Jedi Knights are battling on top of the Jedi Temple…"

"But where is the Temple?" demanded Alex of the radio. In response, there was a commercial break.

Alex sighed bitterly, glancing down at the controls. _I guess I could just fly around and see if I can find them._ Mind made up, he fired the ship's engines and lifted off.

Alex swung the ship around the larger transports in his way as he rose up above the buildings, eyes scanning for any sign of the Jedi.

Then he saw the flash. He swerved around a hulking ship the size of a mountain to take a closer look. Below, on the tip of one of the four spires of a building, there were two bright lightsabers arcing through the air: blue and green.

Alex pushed the ship into a steep dive toward the tower. He gripped the controls tightly, knowing he had to time his landing perfectly.

The tower's surface was a rectangle, barely bigger than the top of a bus. Close up, Alex could recognize the shapes of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yassen, and a figure encased completely in silver armor. Qui-Gon was trying to defend Anakin as he deflected blaster fire.

Alex dropped the ship down right in the middle of the tower. He winced as the force of his landing shuddered through the ship. Then the ship stilled and he leaped down the ramp.

Alex ignited his lightsaber as he raced toward the battle. The silver-armored assassin had Qui-Gon and Anakin cornered, backed against the sheer drop to the ground far below. Yassen kept Obi-Wan away from his Master. Alex sprung into the air, twisting around to slam into Yassen with both feet.

Yassen fell to the ground, a look of surprise crossing his face. Alex stood over him, holding the blade of his lightsaber at Yassen's throat.

Yassen smiled. "You're not going to kill me, Alex."

Alex paused, his lightsaber hovering in the air. What the assassin said was true. He didn't want to kill again, not after the incident in the alley and with the supposed Sith. _He killed Ian Rider. He's trying to kill me and the Jedi._ No matter what Alex thought to convince himself, he couldn't bring himself to kill his oppressor.

Yassen noticed Alex's remorse and his smile broadened. "Good. Now why don't you go save your little friends?"

Alex's head jerked up. He took the battle's progress into account. All four combatants were dangerously close to the edge, with Obi-Wan and Anakin in one corner and Qui-Gon in the other, the silver-armored assassin halfway between them with a blaster pointed at each group.

Alex was so absorbed with the fight that he didn't realize that Yassen had risen. The assassin sent Alex reeling with a powerful kick. When Alex looked up, dazed, he saw that Yassen held a gun.

TSSEW! BANG!

Two shots echoed off, a blaster and a gun respectively. Alex, having not seen the shots, glanced down at himself. Seeing no blood, he looked around. Yassen was holstering his gun, face impassive. By the Jedi, the silver-armored assassin slumped over and slowly tumbled over the edge. At the same time, Qui-Gon collapsed.

"No!" came Obi-Wan's howl of anguish, as the Jedi Padawan rushed over to catch his Master. He stared down at the hole seared through Qui-Gon's chest, his face a mix of shock and horror.

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon's voice was faint. "Promise me...you'll train...the boys..."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan whispered, his voice choked with emotion. Then Qui-Gon was gone. With a quiet sob, Obi-Wan knelt down on the ground, cradling his Master's lifeless body.

Alex glanced around, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Anakin seemed frozen where Obi-Wan had left him, gazing at the scene with shock and grief. Yassen was already heading back to his ship. Alex sprinted after him, coming to a stop in front of the assassin and blocking his way.

For a moment, they stared coolly at each other. Then Alex spoke. "You killed the other assassin."

Yassen nodded. "I killed Jango Fett."

"Why?"

A distant smile appeared on Yassen's face. "You'll find out someday."

As Yassen moved to go around Alex, Alex stepped in front of him again, brandishing his lightsaber menacingly. "No time better than the present."

Yassen considered Alex's threat. Then he spoke. "I killed him because I couldn't let him kill you. Because I knew your father, Alex."

"What?" Alex asked, bewildered.

"We worked together."

Alex shook his head. "That's impossible."

"It's the truth, Alex. Your father was a killer, like me. I met him when I was nineteen. He taught me many things. He even saved my life, when we were in the Amazon. Gave me this," Yassen indicated a scar that ran straight across his neck. Alex realized with a shock that it closely resembled the cut he had received in his fight against Yassen. Absent-mindedly, he touched the bandage on his neck.

"After the battle, you healed me," Alex guessed.

Yassen nodded. "I couldn't leave you for Jango to find. I was hired by a Sith Lord to hunt you down. Jango was to...finish my work if I failed."

Suddenly things were falling into place. "The attacker on Tatooine...was he a Sith, too?"

"The apprentice."

Alex nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything. Yassen started to walk away. He stopped in the doorway of his ship, turning back to Alex. He raised his hand in a gesture of farewell.

Alex raised a hand distractedly, watching as the ship lifted off. Then it merged into a space lane and was gone.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------

Review please!


	18. Preparation

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: YASSEN clones? Jakiray Axmiris, you have no idea how much that made me laugh. :D (Oh, and no, there are no Yassen clones).

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Preparation**

Over the next few days, Alex underwent Jedi training at the Temple with Anakin. Even though he was not yet officially a Master certified to train them, Obi-Wan was fueled with a strong determination to make Alex and Anakin learn as much as they could. Once Anakin had inquired to why he was training them. Obi-Wan's gaze had hardened and he only replied, "When we find who hired my Master's killer... we'll make them pay."

Alex entered his dark room, exhaling deeply in relief. Days of training were long and hard... _Much like training with the SAS,_ Alex reflected bitterly.

He made his way over to his bed, removing his sweaty workout tunic and tossing it aside. Then he froze.

_Something's wrong._ Alex felt the warning in the Force. He drew out his lightsaber and ignited it, prowling around the room with the emerald blade out in front of him. His eyes flicked around the room, taking in every detail.

_There!_ A shadow detached itself from the wall. Alex paused, alert for another movement from the intruder.

Abruptly, a blue lightsaber sizzled through the air as the figure flung himself forward. With a jolt, Alex recognized Obi-Wan and managed to bring up his own weapon just in time.

Alex gripped his lightsaber with both hands, adjusting his posture so that he was putting all his strength into the block. Obi-Wan quickly withdrew, but Alex had been expecting the move and remained balanced. A beginner fighter might have put all their weight on the opponent's blade and have fallen.

Now Alex stepped forward, swiping low. Obi-Wan brushed the attack aside and Alex caught his lightsaber against his own, forcing it down. As Obi-Wan struggled to free his weapon from the tangle, Alex lashed out with one foot. He felt his kick connect with his opponent and Obi-Wan fell away.

Alex took advantage of the moment, leaping forward and bringing his blade down on his opponent.

Obi-Wan was too fast, whipping his lightsaber up to defend himself. Alex shoved down fiercely, gritting his teeth with the effort and staring down into Obi-Wan's blue-tinted face. His expression gave nothing away as he held his lightsaber steady.

Without warning, Obi-Wan kicked Alex's ankles, sending him sprawling to the ground. Alex groaned as he struggled to his knees; silently he berated himself for not expecting the attack.

He quickly returned his attention to the battle as Obi-Wan charged at him.

Alex rolled out of the way as the blue lightsaber slashed at him; he felt the heat radiating off the blade as it stabbed into the ground where Alex had been moments before. Rolling farther away, Alex felt a warning in the Force and stopped.

The lightsaber whistled through the air and embedded itself nearby. Alex scrambled to his feet and picked up the blade. Holding a lightsaber in each hand, he advanced menacingly on his opponent.

Obi-Wan watched warily as Alex approached, eyeing the two weapons that he was calmly brandishing.

Alex lashed out with one lightsaber, hoping to back Obi-Wan up against the wall. Instead, the Jedi crouched low and kicked out at him.

Instinctively, Alex brought his blade down on Obi-Wan's leg. The Jedi hissed in pain and quickly retreated, unknowingly backing up against the wall.

Alex swiftly crossed the lightsabers so that they blocked out any escape on either side of Obi-Wan. The Jedi glanced at the blazing lightsabers and slowly raised his hands in surrender.

Looking up at Alex, he smiled slightly and said, "Very good. You're ready."

"Ready?" Alex asked, flicking off the lightsabers and tossing the blue one back to Obi-Wan.

Stepping away from the wall and wincing, the Jedi nodded. "Anakin too. We'll leave tomorrow for Naboo. Queen Amidala has decided to return to her home planet to deal with the Trade Federation herself, and we are to accompany her."

Obi-Wan paused at the door. "This all started when we left Naboo and that Sith attacked us. Perhaps it will end on Naboo, and we will find my Master's killer."

"Is he a Sith?"

"I don't know. But we must assume that he is, at least, powerful." With a resigned sigh, Obi-Wan disappeared through the doorway, leaving Alex to contemplate the matter himself.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: The Calm Before The Storm**

The next morning, Alex, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood on the Jedi Temple landing platform. They watched in silence as a royal speeder drew up beside them and Queen Amidala, flocked by two handmaidens, Jar Jar and a guard, strode out.

Obi-Wan stepped up to greet them. "Your Highness," he said, bowing respectfully to the Queen. Alex and Anakin, following in the Jedi's shadow, imitated Obi-Wan.

"I am thankful you are able to come with us," Queen Amidala said, her entourage leading the way toward their waiting starship.

Once aboard and settled in, the group gathered in the cockpit and they took off. As the ship rose from the metropolitan city below, Alex gazed out the window, wondering if he would ever get to see Coruscant again.

Soon the spires of the highest towers faded into the distance as tiny toothpicks, and the Queen and the Naboo retreated to their quarters for the trip. Alone with his young apprentices in the cockpit, Obi-Wan stated grimly, "Now all we have to do is wait."

_Wait,_ Alex thought with a sigh. This would be the hardest part of their trip. Knowing that a menacing, unknown figure lay in wait in their future but unable to do anything about it. Knowing their goal, what they had to do, but unable to reach it. Knowing that they had to kill...or be killed.

Alex sighed again, looking out the view screen at the stars streaking by. Then Obi-Wan spoke. "You can leave...go meditate or get some rest."

Alex and Anakin exited the room, and Alex turned toward his own chamber. Anakin continued down the corridor, passing his room and ignoring it. If Alex hadn't been preoccupied with the coming mission, he might have given it some thought, but he hadn't bothered.

Alex sat down on his bed, pulling out his lightsaber. The silver hilt shone in the room's fluorescent lighting. Smiling slightly, Alex polished the weapon on his tunic. Then he settled into a more comfortable position and tried his best to meditate.

Several hours later, Alex jolted awake from a poke in the stomach. He leaped off his bed, trying to maintain a dignified look as he flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

A handmaiden (_Padmé,_ Alex remembered) offered him a small smile. "We're here," she explained, "Obi-Wan said to fetch you."

Alex nodded, holstering his lightsaber as he and Padmé exited the room. The rest of the ship was empty, and when they arrived outside Alex noticed with some nostalgia that they were once again in the Naboo swamp. Padmé curtseyed and rushed off, leaving Alex to slowly wander around the outside of the ship. He heard voices coming from around the corner and approached silently, listening.

"You must help us. The Trade Federation is poised to destroy all of Naboo, even your swamp," came Queen Amidala's soft yet commanding tone.

"Meesa tink dis just big bluff," growled the deep, guttural voice of Boss Nass.

"The Queen is right," Obi-Wan added earnestly, "All of Naboo is at stake here."

Queen Amidala explained, "We need your Gungans. They can form an army to fight off the Trade Federation, long enough for us to sneak into the city, commandeer ships and shut down their control station in orbit."

"If dis plan no work, tis Gungans who suffer," Boss Nass argued.

"Actually, going into the city is equally dangerous. The Trade Federation already has control there," Obi-Wan corrected.

"Weesa army not big enough." It was obvious Boss Nass was running out of excuses, but his tone remained firm. "Weesa no ready in time."

Alex turned away from the ship, sensing a presence in the Force. Cautiously, he moved into the surrounding forest, eyes scanning each leaf for a sign of danger. He paused a few feet into the wilderness, standing alone in a clearing. Alex knew he was out in the open; discreetly removing his lightsaber from his belt, he observed his surroundings.

His eyes lingering on the bushes in front of him, he finally saw it. Between the foliage, he could see hints of green camouflage. He had worn a similar outfit so many times his brain quickly registered it the moment he saw it.

"I know you're there. Come out," Alex ordered, hearing his voice echo around the clearing and end in a waver. He tensed, hoping that whatever was out there would not take a sign of fear as an opportunity to attack.

Then the bushes rustled and a man stepped out, nearly invisible in his camouflage outfit and painted face. Alex heard the nearly inaudible clicks of many guns readying. The man raised a hand for his companions to hold their fire as he observed Alex closely.

"Cub?"

With a start, Alex peered up at the man's face. Then he gasped. "Wolf?!" Now Alex recognized him, one of the members of the unit he had trained with in the SAS. "What are you doing here?"

"We were sent here to find you by MI6. A request of a Jack Starbright." Wolf gestured at the squad that remained hidden in the bushes.

"Jack? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Wolf frowned at him. "Except when she described you to us, she didn't say you would be wearing – what _are _you wearing?"

"Jedi robes," Alex said, rather defensively. "And if you were sent to find me, why'd you bring a whole unit?"

"Jack said there might be trouble. Assassins and things like that."

Alex shrugged. "Well, I'm fine." It wasn't really the truth, but Alex figured Wolf didn't need to know about their mission.

Then the argument going on elsewhere drifted over to them. "Meesa say no. Da Gungans no do more den da Naboo."

Alex was struck by a sudden idea. Glancing at Wolf, he inquired, "How many of you are there?"

"Twenty-five," Wolf answered instantly.

Alex smiled slightly. "Well, you might have to deal with some real trouble. Follow me."

Alex strode off back toward the ship. He burst out of the forest with an army of men behind him, greatly shocking the Queen and Boss Nass, who stood with Obi-Wan and Padmé a few feet away.

"You want the Naboo to help more," Alex stated more than asked, speaking directly to Boss Nass.

The big Gungan glared at Alex. "Dis no your business, _child_."

Alex ignored the insult. "The Naboo will add twenty-five strong men to your army. If you accept."

Boss Nass thought this over, observing the SAS soldiers. Then he turned to the Queen. "Yesss. Dis be interesting. Meybbe good, even." He stuck out a large hand. "Meesa accepting."

As the Queen and Boss Nass shook hands and moved off to discuss the finer details of the plan to take back the planet, Obi-Wan and Padmé approached Alex.

"Good work, Alex," Obi-Wan praised, while admiration shone in Padmé's eyes.

"The Naboo and the Gungans will work together now, because of you," she said gratefully. "The Queen and I are thankful."

At that moment a bugle call slip the air. "The Gungans are gathering their army," Obi-Wan predicted. He turned to Padmé. "Make sure the Naboo and the Queen are ready. It's nearly time for our assault on the city."

The handmaiden nodded and hurried to find the others.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	20. Taking Back the City

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: Actually, there wasn't going to be any clones, Jakiray Axmiris. AotC and RotS will be different (I'm veering away from what happens in the movies). Thanks for the suggestion, though.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Taking Back the City**

Alex peered around the corner, taking in the small squadron of battle droids patrolling up and down the street before ducking back behind the building. He turned to the group around him: Queen Amidala, Padmé, Eritaé, a security guard, seven elite Naboo pilots, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Keeping quiet, Alex held up his fingers to show that there were ten droids. Obi-Wan nodded and stepped out into the street.

Immediately the battle droids surrounded him. "Halt," one ordered, poking the Jedi with his blaster. Obi-Wan held up his hands, discreetly taking a few steps away from the alley in which the Naboo were hiding.

"Who are you?" another droid interrogated as Alex, the Queen and her handmaidens silently sneaked by to the entrance to the hangar.

"I'm a carpenter," Obi-Wan replied easily as Alex raced back as fast as he dared to fetch the next group.

"A carpenter? Name input failed. What is your real name?" the droid demanded. Alex brought five of the pilots to the safety of the doors and gestured for Anakin to bring the remaining group.

Obi-Wan didn't reply until Anakin and Alex crept up behind the droids, leaving the Naboo to open the doors themselves. The Jedi's eyes flickered briefly over to his Padawans, and then he announced, "Sorry. This conversation is boring." Igniting his lightsaber, he quickly demolished two droids before the squadron could react.

"Intruder! Intruder!" a droid called desperately, before Alex swung forward and decapitated it. He moved swiftly to the center of the group of battle droids, Anakin mirroring him until the threesome stood back-to-back in a heap of dilapidated droids.

Obi-Wan nodded, silently appraising the younger Jedi. Then he strode off toward the hangar doors, which were just sliding open.

The Jedi Knights rejoined the group at the door, just in time to fight off a round of enemy blaster fire. The Naboo countered with their own weapons, and soon the hangar was momentarily silent.

"To your ships!" The Queen ordered, a figure of authority in battle gear. The pilots quickly obeyed, clambering into the yellow Naboo star fighters lining the hangar.

Abruptly a trio of brown machines rolled into the chamber. Alex instantly recognized the destroyer droids, and his stomach filled with dread when purple force fields burst to life around the droids.

Eritaé dropped to one knee and fired at the droids. The blaster bolt deflected off the droids' shields and they instinctively shot out their own blaster fire. Eritaé gasped as a bolt struck her in the chest and she slumped to the ground.

"No!" Padmé wailed, starting forward. Anakin leaped in front of her, rapidly deflecting the shots at her with his blue lightsaber.

The pilots had seen Eritaé die. Now their ships rose off the ground, humming. Blaster bolts streaked from the ships and the destroyer droids erupted. Once the path for both the Naboo on the ground and the pilots was clear, the ships blasted off into the clear sky.

Now Padmé knelt by her fellow handmaiden, sobbing softly. The security guard put a hand on her arm. "We must leave her," he murmured gently. Padmé nodded wordlessly and followed the others out of the hangar and into the palace.

Meanwhile, Nute Gunray, proud viceroy of the Trade Federation, watched in shaken horror the hologram of the battle outside. The local Gungans seemed to impossibly be driving the droid army back!

Shaking in terror and rage, he turned to the black-cloaked figure beside him. "Do something!" Nute spat. "You're a Sith – stop them!"

The figure just cracked a smile and hissed, "Ignore the fight outside. What will happen here is what truly matters."

Nute's comlink rang and he picked it up. "Sir," came the emotionless, automated voice of a battle droid, "The Queen of Naboo and her allies are breaking into the palace. We have sent out droids to stop them, but the Queen keeps advancing."

"That's impossible!" Nute exclaimed, "She couldn't go through our defenses unless she had a whole army!"

"Or Jedi," the cloaked Sith growled. "I can sense them. Withdraw your droids. I will draw the Jedi away; then you may do what you please with the Queen."

Nute licked his lips. _The treaty. She will have to sign the treaty!_ His greed overcame his fear and he raised his comlink. "Withdraw until we lure the Jedi away. Then capture the Queen, and bring her to me."

"Yes, sir."

Nute shut off him comlink, allowing himself a small cackle. The Sith had already gone. _Naboo is ours. Victory is near._

Meanwhile, Alex and the others fought their way through a wide, grand corridor lined with statues. The Naboo hid behind the statues as they fired at the droids, while the Jedi moved in blurs of blue and green to defend them.

Suddenly, all the droids in the hall turned and left. The hallway was eerily silent. Queen Amidala peered out from behind a statue, her face worried. "Why did they leave?"

"Because I have arrived." A cold voice spoke from the doorway to the hall. As the group turned, the figure strode inside, black robes swirling around him or her.

"Yessss," the figure hissed, "cower in fear, for I…"

Flinging off her outer cloak, the figure screamed, "AM ASAJJ VENTRESS, LORD OF THE SITH!" Her pupil-less white eyes burned with undisguised hatred as she stared at the Jedi. Her globular head perched upon a long neck, and her skin was as white as death. Draped in black robes, she did look like the Sith Lord she was.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of the others. "Anakin, stay with the Queen," he ordered tensely. He nodded to Alex. "We'll handle this."

"Then we'll keep going." The Queen held her blaster out in front of her as she led the way down the hall, followed by Padmé, the security guard and a reluctant Anakin.

Alex and Obi-Wan stood alone, facing the Sith. Their lightsabers were held aloft out in front of them, poised for attack or defense.

Asajj Ventress approached, reaching into her belt. She withdrew two lightsabers and ignited the blazing red blades. Alex stared in horror. He'd never fought an opponent with two weapons!

Asajj smiled cruelly, seeing the fear in Alex's eyes. She crossed her lightsabers in front of her chest, declaring, "Prepare to die, Jedi!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Ooh, cliffie! (evil cackle) So it wasn't Sidious...or was it?

Review please!


	21. An Ancient Hatred

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing again, Jakiray Axmiris. I'm glad you're still reading this story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: An Ancient Hatred**

For a moment, the three antagonists were frozen as if in time. Then Obi-Wan launched himself forward, lightsaber clashing against the Sith's. Asajj laughed ruthlessly as she spun around, robes whipping around her. Alex made a mental note not to trip over them as he ducked and swiped in.

Immediately his lightsaber connected with another blade and Alex felt the strength of the block reverberating up his arm. Gritting his teeth and clutching his weapon with both hands, Alex slashed again, this time aiming for the Sith's chest. At the same time Obi-Wan attacked from Asajj's other side. She easily held both of them off at arm's length. Then she withdrew the lightsaber that had blocked Alex, meaning to unbalance him. Instead he surged forward, lightsaber whooshing toward Asajj.

The Sith held out her hand and a burst of blue lightning shot out, curling around Alex's torso. He gasped, too shocked to react.

Then came the pain; Alex screamed as what felt like a thousand hot knives jabbed into his skin over and over again. He dropped to the ground, writhing helplessly as he tried desperately to escape the pain.

Then, very suddenly, the pain stopped. Alex raised his head, panting in exhaustion.

"See what happens when you dare fight the Sith," Asajj cackled coldly, moving off in her duel with Obi-Wan.

Alex lay down for a moment, regaining his strength. His whole body ached in pain, and he was shaking terribly in fear. Slowly, groaning, he pulled himself into a standing position. Drawing his lightsaber to his hand, he watched the battle continue out the door.

Alex took a step forward and stumbled. He cried out as he plummeted to the ground again. _Back to square one,_ he thought bitterly as he forced himself up once more. Then, he moved out of the room, using the statues he passed for balance.

Out in the next hallway, Alex spotted a pair of metal doors that were still open. He poked his head through the doors and saw a gigantic room dimly alit with power cords and the small, blinking lights on the catwalks. Alex stepped inside nervously, observing the mass of crisscrossing catwalks stationed throughout the room.

Then Alex noticed the brilliant lights of the lightsabers. Quickening his pace, he limped across a catwalk toward them.

Alex ignited his lightsaber, swiping at Asajj. She whipped one lightsaber back to block him, and then she sidestepped so that both Jedi were in front of her.

"Come back for more, Jedi?" she taunted.

Alex snarled, "No. I've come to kill you!" He charged forward, slashing violently. Asajj stopped his first blow and retreated to avoid the second. Alex stepped up so he could be in attacking range again. Asajj's foot came out of nowhere, striking him on the chin. Alex reeled back, momentarily stunned by the blow.

Obi-Wan rapidly took Alex's place, forcing Asajj farther back. The two dueling opponents entered a short hallway, and as Alex collected himself he moved to follow them.

At that moment, force fields buzzed to life in regular intervals down the corridor. Alex skidded to a halt, narrowly avoiding the first force field. Five shields down the hall, Obi-Wan and Asajj glared at each other across a force field.

Alex took a deep breath, wondering if this hall worked just like in a video game where obstacles would turn on and off at a certain speed. If so, he'd only have a limited amount of time to get back to the battle. Alex braced himself, ready to run.

Finally the force fields sizzled and disappeared. The antagonists leaped into action, Alex sprinting down the corridor as the fight continued in the hall.

Just as Alex was a few feet away, Asajj struck out at Obi-Wan. Her lightsaber burned across his chest and the Jedi collapsed.

"No!" Alex gasped, almost inaudibly, as a force field burst up between him and Obi-Wan. The Jedi lay still, and Alex turned his hateful glare on Asajj.

For what seemed like hours, the force fields buzzed, before finally dispersing. Alex raised his lightsaber to attack and stepped forward when twin bolts of lightning burst from Asajj's fingertips.

Knowing what was coming, Alex braced himself, but he still could not bear the searing, white-hot pain. Howling, he fell to the ground and twitched, feeling his very blood on fire.

Then the force field reappeared, and the lightning stopped momentarily. Alex curled into a ball, sweat running down his face. He gasped for air, taking deep, ragged breaths. Mentally, he apologized to everyone he knew. _I'm sorry. I can't do this. Sorry Obi-Wan, Anakin. Sorry to the Naboo. Sorry Jack, Ian, everyone. I just want to die._

Alex closed his eyes and jerked as the lightning struck him once more. Having no voice left, he screamed silently as wave after wave of pain washed through him, sweeping through his body and taking his strength with it. He scrabbled madly at the smooth metal floor, wishing there was some way, any way to stop the endless pain.

The force fields rose. Alex blinked back the stars in front of his eyes and noticed something shiny. He picked it up and realized it was his lightsaber. Shaking hands finding the button, he igniting the lightsaber and held it above him, observing the beautiful, transfixing glow of the emerald blade. _A way to stop the pain._

Closing his eyes once more, Alex lowered the lightsaber toward his neck.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped his arm. "Don't," Obi-Wan said through gritted teeth. He had crawled over while Alex had been blinded by pain.

Alex said nothing, in too much shock to speak.

"Jedi," Asajj hissed angrily from somewhere above them. "Fine. You will both die."

The lightning shot through the air, hitting the lightsaber hilt Alex was still holding. He gasped and tossed it aside as the metal instantly crackled with heat.

Then the lightning sliced into him and he yelled again, feeling the last of his reserves of strength draining away. Obi-Wan's grip on his arm loosened as the Jedi lost consciousness.

This was it. Alex couldn't hold on much longer. Already his vision was fading, and he could barely make out the bolts of lightning streaking around him. Sight, sound, it was all blurring together into one massive roar, punctuated by the cold, evil laughter of the Sith Lord.

BANG!

Sweet, sweet silence. Alex could only hear his own ragged breathing and a faint ringing in his ears. He gulped down air, blinking confusedly. _What just happened? _Alex tried to raise his head, but he was too weak and his muscles wouldn't support him. He lay flat, facing up at a swirl of dark ceiling, shuddering uncontrollably. As the lightning's fiery energy faded from his body, an overwhelming cold came over him. Shivering and soaked with sweat, Alex continued staring upward.

"Alex." Alex heard a voice. Had he only imagined it?

Then it came again. "Alex."

Squinting upward, he saw a pale face floating above him. It was Yassen Gregorovich.

"What?" Alex managed hoarsely.

"I shot the Sith. Relax, Alex, everything will be fine."

Alex struggled to say something else, but he was overcome with exhaustion and everything was fading. With a tiny sigh, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

To be continued...

---------------------------------

Please review!


	22. Epilogue

**Alex Rider: Mission Jedi**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: A big thank you to all my reviewers!

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

Alex awoke in a white hospital bed. He groaned tiredly and wondered if the whole thing had really happened, or if it had all been a dream. Then he looked over at the bed next to him and saw Obi-Wan, and understood immediately that the duel had been truly real.

The Jedi's torso had been rebandaged, yet his chest still rose and fell steadily as he slept.

Alex sighed, leaning back against his bed, remembering how close he had come to death. He was grateful to be alive. And he was glad his friend was, too.

The door to the room opened and Padmé and Anakin stepped inside.

"You're awake!" Padmé exclaimed brightly. She and Anakin pulled up chairs and sat by Alex's bed.

"We arrested the Trade Federation viceroy," Anakin explained. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's coming to make sure the Trade Federation leaves. And he's bringing a ship for us to go home on."

Alex nodded.

Padmé added, "In fact, he should be here in about thirty minutes. We have to be there to meet him."

"All of us?"

"Yeah. You and Obi-Wan too," Anakin said, glancing over at Obi-Wan.

"Okay. I'll be ready soon." Alex slowly raised himself into a sitting position and then crawled out of bed, wincing at how much it hurt to move. He caught hold of Padmé's shoulder to steady himself.

Padmé cast him a worried look. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah." Alex let go of her shoulder and stood alone, keeping his balance for a moment. Then he hobbled back to his bed and sank down on it. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a glance. "If you're sure," she finally sighed, and then she and Anakin left the room, leaving Alex alone to summon enough strength for the Supreme Chancellor's arrival.

Half an hour later, the Naboo, the Jedi, Boss Nass and a guard of Gungans and the SAS officers waited on the steps outside the Naboo palace. They watched as a giant space cruiser descended from the sky, followed by a smaller ship. _Our ship, _Alex realized.

The ships lowered themselves to the ground and the ramps slid out.

A man with graying hair and regal blue robes strode out of the first ship, surrounded by guards.

The Queen stepped forward to meet him. "Supreme Chancellor," she said, her clipped tone respectful. "The Trade Federation has promised to withdraw their ships, but I doubt their sincerity."

"They will be in grave trouble with the Republic if they don't," Palpatine announced darkly.

He and the Queen returned to the group. Turning to the Jedi and the SAS, Palpatine said, "Your ship is prepared to leave, Jedi, when you wish to go."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor." He kept his arms crossed in front of his chest, and even though Asajj's attack had mostly only torn the previous bandages, Alex knew the Jedi was still in pain.

Queen Amidala, Boss Nass, Palpatine and their entourages disappeared inside the palace to speak privately. The others retreated to their ship for an hour.

Later that afternoon, the Trade Federation blockade dispersed, and the Naboo and the Gungans organized a peace parade to join their two races.

Alex tried to enjoy the colorful display the best he could, but the fact that he had to go home lingered in his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jack again; it was that he didn't want to leave the Jedi friends he had just made.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Alex, as though sensing his thoughts. Placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, he said softly, "The Force will be with you always, Alex. Remember that."

Alex nodded, but he remained nostalgic throughout the parade and as Queen Amidala handed a glowing globe to Boss Nass, to symbolize the newfound peace between the cheering Gungans and Naboo.

A few months later, Obi-Wan and Anakin had returned to the Jedi Temple and Alex to MI6. Life had nearly returned to normal for the Jedi, and their Master-Padawan relationship was slowly building.

One day, Obi-Wan and Anakin had just returned from lightsaber training when Obi-Wan noticed a light blinking on the hologram transmitter. He turned on the machine and a blue hologram appeared.

The hologram formed into a cloaked, hunched over figure. Smiling coldly, the figure declared, "Jedi. You think you have destroyed us. But you are wrong. The Sith live on and will rule the galaxy. For I am the true Lord of the Sith: Darth Sidious."

With a menacing cackle, the hologram Sith faded away.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "What do we do now, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked grim. "We must inform the Council immediately. And contact Alex Rider; we need his help again."

The End

(To be continued...)

----------------------------------------------------

Please review and check back later for the sequel, Alex Rider: Jedi Knight!


End file.
